Today, Tomorrow and Always
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: Han and Leia Solo have faced a great many things during their marriage; good times, bad times, love and loss. But now, the couple are about to enter new territory with the marriage of their eldest child Jaina to the love of her life, Jagged Fel.
1. Chapter 1

_If you've read any of my other postings, thank you, it really does mean a lot. Especially if you've read them all the way through and not abandoned half way!  
If you've stumbled across me by chance, well hello. So you know, I like to tell a story which sometimes flows and sometimes..well..doesn't. Sorry for that, I'm only human after all.  
In this offering, Han and Leia's eldest child Jaina is about to marry. I estimate her to be early twenties and one day I might sit down and work out a proper timeline for my writings which are all a few years old now. Here we go..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina Solo flopped onto the sofa and groaned. "Well that was an unqualified disaster!"

"Oh, I don't know. It could have been worse." Jagged Fel tried to console her.

"How?" She asked scornfully and leaned back into the comfort of the sofa, hugging a cushion to her. "What do you think was the highlight? I mean, for me, I especially liked it when Jorj asked Mom every fifteen standard minutes to take him 'pee-pee'. And I know it was every fifteen minutes because I timed him."

"Nah. For me it was when he stood on his chair and asked Mom if she'd like to see his 'tinkler'" He sniggered. "I know that baby brother of yours has some behavioural problems, but you have to give him credit for one thing. How he managed to aim his pee into that glass from his chair was quite something. He didn't spill a drop."

"Ughh..." Jaina covered her face with the cushion. "I want the planet to split in half and swallow me!"

Siting beside her, Jag pulled the cushion away and circled her shoulders with an arm. "My parents think you're adorable."

"Even when Jacen said we used Jorj's pee to make the special sauce for Dad's nerf surprise?"

"He was laughing when he said that, they knew he was only joking."

"Or when Dad belched like a Bantha and spat his special sauce across the table?" She pressed.

"Nothing wrong with appreciating good food."

"How about when your Mother recounted tales of her theatrical days and my Mom fell asleep at the table?" She continued.

"Mom's stories _are_ pretty boring, I'm only surprised your Mother fell asleep and not into a coma."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better..." She started.

"Jaina! My parents think you're adorable." He took her face in his hands and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "And more importantly, _I_ think you're adorable."

"You have to say that. You're marrying me in a couple of days." She reminded him.

"You know, even if I wasn't marrying you I'd _still_ think you were the most incredible woman to have graced my arm." He snuggled close and nuzzled her earlobe.

"You sure you're not just saying that to get me to go to bed with you?" She questioned.

"We agreed to wait until our wedding night and I stand by that." He said.

"Will you promise me one thing, Fel?" She asked him earnestly. "When your parents make you call off the wedding, promise me we'll still have incredible sex before you fly off into the sunset. Because to be honest, I've been holding out for three months more than I really felt was necessary."

Jag laughed and cuddled her close. "A couple more days won't make that much difference then, will they?"

"I'm in my prime." She mumbled into his chest. "My loins haven't ached like this since I flew my first x-wing!"

Jag laughed harder and tilted her face up to his. "I promise you a night neither you nor your loins will _ever_ forget!"

"Do you want to stay?" She waggled her eyebrows at him. "Promise not to ferret in your sleep pants in my slumbers."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "There's somewhere I need to be. But you hold that thought for forty-eight hours."

"If you're wearing sleep pants in forty-eight hours, it'll be me calling off the wedding!" She assured him, an eyebrow arched.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In their apartment two blocks away, Han leaned in the bedroom doorway and folded his arms across his chest.  
Leia lay in their bed, an arm draped over her eyes, her breathing slow and steady but Han knew she wasn't sleeping. She was replaying the evening in her head, wondering if she could have handled Jorj better, wishing she had not drifted off during Syal Fel's monologue, hoping the Fel's would not think them unworthy.

"This has got to stop. You know that, don't you." He said, pushing away from the door frame and slipping into bed beside her.

"I will _not_ put our son in an institution!" She hissed.

"It's not an institution Ley!" He insisted. "It's a residential educational facility for kids with the kind of behavioural issues Jorj has."

"He's our s_on_!" She pushed herself to her elbows and twisted her head to look at him. "I hate that half of Jaina, Jacen and Anakin's childcare was provided by someone else because I was just too plain busy to be there for them. I will _not_ be that kind of mother to Jorj too."

"You saw how disruptive he was. Jaina was mortified."

"Oh and we can't have Jaina mortified can we!" Leia rolled her eyes and pushed up from the bed to pace the bedroom.

"Don't try to make this about her. You know that's not what I meant." He chided.

"It was _you_ who said she was 'mortified'!" She countered angrily.

"Honey. _Please_. Just listen to me." Han pleaded as he knelt on the bed.

With a sigh, she folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to continue.

"Jorj is a beautiful boy, there's no doubting that. And he has _the_ _most_ loving and giving personality of any of our children. But he's a handful, you gotta admit that too."

"He's pure energy, is all." She said, defensively.

"Pure energy which he directs primarily at you." He pointed at her to underline his meaning. "It's you who has to dress him, bathe him, help him with his dinner, take him 'pee-pee'. He wakes _you_ every night. _Every_ night Leia. Sometimes, more than once."

"I'm his mother." She reminded him quietly.

"I know you are. And you're a great Mom. The best." He shuffled closer. "But honey, it's like you're giving birth to him each and every day!"

"I don't understand what you mean." She frowned her confusion.

"He was premature, that was not your fault. He was starved of oxygen, that was not your fault either."

"I'm still struggling with your point." She said, her annoyance level rising.

"Leia. I love you. You know that, so just hear me out, wouldya?" He climbed off the bed and took her hands in his. "Leia, I love you with all of my heart. I never meant to fall in love with you. I don't think I ever really meant to fall in love with _anyone_. Not the way I love you. And you know, it's not even the really great things about you that I love the most, it's your failings."

"If you're trying to endear yourself, it's not working!" She snarled.

"And your greatest failing is that you take on all of the burdens for and by yourself. Jorj was premature. It was a difficult birth. He was starved of oxygen. He has some development difficulties. _None_ of those things are your fault. But you take it all on as though you are the only one who can deal with it and the only one who can put the situation right."

"_He_ comes to me." She argued, angrily. "You complain that he wakes me every night, but _he_ comes to me. What am I supposed to do, send him away?"

"No. Of course not. You just need to share the responsibility." He countered.

"Fine! So when he wakes me tonight, I'll tell him to go wake his papa instead!" Her nostrils flared and Han sensed he was not going to get through to her tonight. He resolved to try again in the morning. When she might, just possibly, be more rested.

"Mama?" Jorj's small voice interrupted them. He was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Now what are you doing out of bed?" Leia smiled as she dropped to her knees before him.

"I heard you and Papa." The boy answered, his face damp. "And I was frightened."

"Frightened?" Leia asked, sweeping her fingers through Jorj's unruly hair.

"Papa shouted." The boy said, rocking from one foot to the other.

Leia glanced up at Han before giving Jorj a beaming smile. "Papa wasn't shouting sweetie. It's like, you know how sometimes Mama has to talk loudly when she needs you to do something and you're watching the Holo. Well, sometimes Papa has to talk loudly to Mama too, so that she hears him."

Jorj sniffed back a sob.

"Let's get you back into bed, shall we?" Leia reached for the boy who circled her neck with his arms and held on tightly as Han helped Leia to her feet. It had been a long haul, but Leia was mostly recovered from her many operations. Her hard work had paid dividends and she required only limited assistance such as now, helping her to rise from the floor.

"Door." Jorj said helpfully on hearing the doorchime.

"Thanks pal. I got it." Han said and headed to the door while Leia returned Jorj to his bed.

Palming the door open, Han was surprised to see Jagged Fel but stepped aside so his future son-in-law could enter the apartment.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Jag said, noting that Han was clearly attired for bed.

"Ley's just putting Jorj back to bed." Han explained. "He...he has restless nights sometimes."

"He's a great kid." Jag smiled.

"That's one way to describe him." Han muttered, rolling his eyes. "Look, about tonight, I'm sorry if he caused any embarrassment."

"Sir. No." Jag's smile widened. "Honestly, no embarrassment was caused. Jorj really is a great kid. It's like looking at you in miniature."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Han said, a weary smile crossing his lips.

"Jagged!" Leia exclaimed, breezing into the room.

Jag smiled at her then averted his eyes from her slightly translucent nightgown. He fell silent, cursing the nerves that always seemed to take over whenever he was in the same room as Han and Leia Solo.

"Jagged?" Leia probed, curling an arm about Han's waist and cuddling up to him.

"Sorry." Jag apologised. "I've brought you this."

He held out a small card which Han tentatively retrieved.

"What is it?" Leia enquired as Han pulled a personal marker from it's sheath.

"It's half of the deposit you placed on Jaina's apartment." Jag answered. "Or, at least, it's almost half. And I'll get the rest to you as soon as I'm able."

Han and Leia exchanged a puzzled expression.

"I figured it was only fair." Jag continued. "Since Jaina and I are going to be making the apartment our marital home, I figured it was only right that we pay for it."

Han felt a familiar flush of pride.

"Oh Jag! We can't accept this." Leia shook her head lightly.

"We can't?" Han queried down at Leia's scowl. "I mean. No. Obviously. We can't."

Han replaced the marker and held it out for Jag who took a step back. "Please. Sir. Ma'am."

"Now don't go making me get all righteous at my time of life Son." Han growled. "We said we can't take it and we can't."

"Well...if you really can't..." Jag reached forward and tentatively retrieved the marker. "Thank you. Thank you both, very much. We'll use this wisely, I can promise you that."

"Hmm." Han muttered under his breath.

"I wondered Sir, if you might do me a favour." Jag looked nervously up at his soon-to-be-father-in-law.

"Does it involve money?" Han questioned.

"No Sir." Jag laughed. "I hoped you'd join me at my bachelor party tomorrow night. Help keep the Rogues under control."

"Sure thing." Han smiled his crooked smile.

"Great." Jag breathed a sigh of relief. "We're meeting at the 'Dawn Horn' at twenty hundred hours. Have you heard of it?"

"Oh, yeah." Han's grin broadened. "The 'Dawn Horn' and I are pretty well acquainted."

"How well acquainted..." Leia asked up at her husband, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "...would you say, darling?"

"Not..all..that..well...really.." He stammered, his grin fading. "I mean..well..it's been a while. A long, long while in fact."

"Tomorrow night then." Jag said, thanking them again for the marker and making his exit.

When Han turned to Leia she was standing with her arms across her chest, regarding him.

"The 'Dawn Horn' huh?" She said.

"I swear to you Leia, I haven't set foot in that place since my own bachelor party." He told her.

"Ahuh." She commented and turned on her heels toward their bedroom, a smirk playing across her lips as she went.

"Hon?" He followed a cautious stride behind. "Honey?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Solo and Fel bachelor parties were just as they had been planned.  
Jaina Solo and her small circle of friends had shared a bottle of expensive champagne before enjoying dinner, non alcoholic cocktails and dancing until their feet could dance no more.  
Jagged Fel and his friends from Rogue had drunk hard liquor and raucously hooted at their personal dancer, a brunette-dyed-blonde who called herself 'Weeping-Willow' and who had offered to show Jag privately where she got the 'weeping' from in her name. An offer Jag politely declined under the watchful eye of his soon-to-be-father-in-law.

Jaina's friends had fulfilled their agreement to ensure she remained completely sober.  
Jag's friends had fulfilled their bargain in ensuring he was one step away from complete intoxication.  
And Han had fulfilled his role, ensuring Jag didn't do anything that he would regret once he had sobered and by providing the appropriate hypodermic antidote to prevent any permanent organ damage or lingering alcoholic effects once the boy was delivered safely to his quarters.

It was late when Han finally tiptoed through his apartment, though he wasn't entirely surprised to find Leia awake, sitting up in bed and reading when he entered their bedroom.

"You waiting up for me or did the little fella wake you?" Han asked, striding over to her and planting a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"A little of both." She replied, closing and stowing her personal datapad. "He needed to go 'pee-pee' and then he needed a drink and then he needed a little reassurance because his papa wasn't home."

"Seriously?" Han sounded amazed. "I figured he never even knew I existed."

He disappeared into the 'fresher, emerging refreshed and stripped to his shorts.

"He settled now?" He asked.

"Seems to be." She answered as he climbed into bed beside her.

"So. You wanna read some more?" He asked, his eyes full of tease.

"Nah. I put it away already. Why don't you tell me about your evening. Was Jag okay?"

"Poor kid was so far outta his depth I almost felt sorry for him." Han told her, settling his arms behind his head.

"You kept him out of trouble though, didn't you? She asked.

"Oh sure." Han confirmed. "That was a piece of cake."

"Did the 'cake' have a name?" Leia asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"Willow." Han sighed. "Called herself 'weeping Willow'. You wanna know why?"

"Would it have anything to do with the sexually transmitted disease you ran the risk of catching from her?" Leia queried.

"Because she always left 'em weeping for more." Han grinned. "Or so the legend goes."

"She's has a legend!" Leia scoffed.

"What? You think just because she gets her kit off for a bunch of leering, drunken, chanting, testosterone-fuelled men she isn't talented enough to have a legend written about her?" He challenged.

"I can't imagine it takes a whole lot of talent to titillate a bunch of...how did it go...leering, drunken, chanting men!"

"You missed out testosterone-fuelled." He corrected her. "And I'd like to see you do what she did tonight."

"Ahuh." In a single swift motion, she swung a leg over and straddled his hips. "Was she anything like me?"

"Well...she _was_ brunette. One, maybe two, blonde colour-sticks ago." He said and cupped his hands at her around chest height. "And she had these two incredible...huge...round...eyes."

"Eyes." She smirked. "You mean you noticed those?"

"Sure." He replied. "They _are_ the window onto the soul you know."

"Ahuh." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what is it you see when you look into my eyes?"

Han took her face in his hands and edged her closer to him.

"I see some sorrow. I see some joy." He responded and smiled. "I see the likelihood of a repetition of Willow's performance is unlikely but that I don't need a performance to turn me on. All I need is right here in front of me."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you flyboy?" She teased.

"Leia. I had one Corellian Ale and two fingers of something the bartender tried to call Corellian whiskey while my soon-to-be-son-in-law pretended not to notice the twin ion engines revving on the Twi'lek dancer we were assigned." He told her. "And all I could think was, I wish she'd hurry up and get to the finale so I could get home and be with the only woman I ever want to have flash her titbits at me."

"Did you get that line off of Lando?" She draped her arms around his neck.

"Uh-uh." He shook his head. "All my own work."

"Well..." Leia's eyes rose to the ceiling as if in thought. "Jorj _has_ had his mandatory three wake-ups already and it would be a shame to waste this adult-only time we seem to have found for ourselves."

Han's fingers grazed her thighs to disappear beneath the hem of her nightgown.

"Criminal even." He grinned as the tips of his fingers met her soft curls. "No panties?"

"So call me a harlot!" She breathed and rose onto her knees to lean forward and capture his lips with her own.

Han used the momentary freedom to ease himself from his shorts and position himself more conveniently beneath her. With the minimum of effort, he helped guide her onto the tip of his throbbing erection and slowly she sank into place. Han closed his eyes and sucked in his breath while she settled herself into a comfortable position for them both.

"You have any idea how many times I had to take a cold shower after one of our spats on Hoth?" He groaned.

"I thought that was just because you were too cheap to pay for a water heater on the Falcon." She chuckled.

"Man, my loins throbbed back then!" He reminisced. "Did you know how _hard_ you'd make me?"

"I had an inkling, yes." She smirked. "But I seem to recall you gave almost as good as you got."

"_Almost_!" He cocked an eyebrow at her which dissolved into a dreamy smile. "To be honest, I kinda liked to rile you just so I could receive a tongue-lashing. I kinda figured on it being a form of foreplay between us. I mean, some of the other guys were far worse than me and all they got was an icy glare."

"I guess they just didn't have that certain something that you have." She began a slow, sensuous, undulating rock of her hips that she knew drove him crazy.

"Oh yeah. They sure lacked my special brand of sex appeal." He said, grinning to himself, his hands resting on her hips.

"Nor did they display the clear outline of arousal following an intense debate." She replied, stifling a laugh.

"You looked!" His green-grey eyes sparkled in the dim bedroom light as he stared directly into hers. "Why Princess, you make me blush!"

He nodded his head in an upward motion and Leia raised her arms obediently so when he leaned forward he could remove the soft chiffon nightgown she wore. His eyebrows beetled in surprise.  
Her nipples were each covered by a pale blue cup which shimmered with the rise and fall of her breasts as she continued to rock almost imperceptibly.

"What? No tassels?" He teased. "Willow had tassels."

"She probably had venereal disease too, doesn't mean I want it."

"She had three." He continued.

"Nipples? Or diseases?" Leia asked.

"One here." He grazed the pad of a thumb across her left breast. "One here." He held her gaze as the thumb of his left hand caressed her right breast. "And one here." He tilted her backwards, enough for the thumb of his right hand to skim the delicate nub of her clitoris.

Leia swallowed and exhaled. "How'd she get a tassel to stick there? Took me the best part of an hour getting these two in place!"

"It wasn't strictly speaking a tassel." Han grinned. "More of an oval pad, kinda in the shape of lips."

"How subtle!" Leia observed.

"Usually the condemned man has the honour of removing that particular decoration, but I think Jag felt somewhat intimidated with his soon-to-be-old-man watching his every move." Han said, his thumb taking up a steady rhythm both above and below her most sensitive spot.

Leia's head lolled back as she allowed the sensations to warm her.

"So I went left and he went right." Han told her, letting the words sink in.

"Left and right?" She questioned, levelling her gaze at him.

"Yeah. I went left..." He lowered his mouth to Leia's left breast, swirling his tongue around the cap covering her nipple, using his tongue and teeth, suction and leverage to lift it free before dropping it to the bed beside them. "And he went right."

Han repeated the action with her right breast until it too was as naked as the rest of her and both teats stood in hard, erect points.

"And the oval pad? The lips?" Leia asked.

"No idea." He replied, rubbing his nose to Leia's then settling back into the pillows. "Jag kept apologising. Telling me he didn't make a habit of frequenting places like the 'Dawn Horn', not even when the Rogues were on R&R. Kept saying how much he loved Jaina...how much he respected her...how much she meant to him. To be honest, he was makin' me kinda nauseous!"

"Han!" Leia slapped him playfully.

"Well!" He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm her father. I don't wanna hear him say how much he loves her. How much he respects her. Or how much she means to him. Not like that. Not like...well, not like the way I feel about you."

"You say the nicest things."

"I guess..." Han leaned his head back against the wall. "I guess it's hard coming to terms with the fact that this time tomorrow, she's not gonna be my little girl any more. She'll be Jagged Fel's wife."

"Are we done here?" Leia smiled lovingly at her husband.

"I know it's been a while honey, but I seem to remember it being a bit more mind-blowing."

"I just meant..." She started.

"I know what you meant." He drew his knees up, slanting her forward. "We don't get nearly enough time alone together to squander the time we do have on my petty jealousies. Besides, I've wanted to make love with you all evening long!"

There was something in the tilt of her body, something that carried him to a place just the right side of agony and the wrong side of ecstasy.  
Han liked making love to his wife. He liked to hover over her and watch as the flush of passion crept the length of her neck to lick at the features of her face. He liked to see the expression on her face change from one of deep concentration to steady resolve.  
And sometimes he liked that Leia took the dominant role. Liked the feel of her undulating over him. Liked that he could appreciate her in all her nude beauty.

His groan was drawn out and guttural and seemingly came from the very depths of his soul. Gripping her hips to steady her movement, he leaned his forehead to hers. "Slow down you vixen!"

"Am I too much for you to handle hotshot?" She baited him, arms draped about his shoulders, breasts brushing his chest provocatively.

"I'm just not the man you married all those years ago you know." He breathed, drawing the scent of her hair into his lungs.

"No." She agreed, trying to grind her hips against his. "You're older. Wiser. Sexier."

"And gonna shoot my load all too soon if you don't _slow down_!" He ground out through gritted teeth. "An' I don't got the stamina to go again any more so, will ya just slow the heck down!"

"Can I help it..." She licked her lips. "...if I find you irresistible."

She drew her hands slowly from his shoulders to rest against his chest, her fingers circling his nipples.

"Kriff it!" He cursed and grabbed her around the waist. "Just don't judge me by my performance tonight, okay!"

Leia giggled as his mouth attacked her lips, neck and earlobes, his hands fondling her flesh everywhere, his ardour building to it's crescendo as he clutched her to him and gasped into her shoulder, his release pulsing through her lower abdomen. His breath was hot and steamy against her throat as he panted through his climax, gradually sinking back into the pillows, his body satiated.

Leia smiled as she watched Han's face relax, eyelids drooping dreamily. "Mind-blowing enough for you nerfherder?"

Han repositioned his legs, his hands against Leia's hips guiding her backwards allowing him to again take up a mouthwatering caress of her sex.  
Leia closed her eyes and basked in the pleasure of Han's thumbs circling above, below, beside and across her folds. Soft sighs were replaced by deepening moans until it was Han's turn to smile as his wife began panting and gyrating her hips. Her teeth bit into her lower lip as her fingers dug into his forearms. And then he stopped.  
A frown creased Leia's brow and she levelled her puzzled gaze at him.

"Mind-blowing enough for you Your Worshipfulness?" He goaded.

"You better be finishing what you started Solo!" She hissed.

"You mean this?" He asked, thumbs taking up their rhythm again.

Leia's eyes fluttered, her head lolled and she resumed the gentle movements of her hips.

"Or was it something else you were talking about?" He asked, ceasing his caress.

"You do that one more time and I swear I'll finish this for myself!" She scowled. Her dark eyes cast a darker shadow over her face.

"You wouldn't." He taunted her.

"Don't. Test. Me." She seethed.

His thumbs began to rotate again, a slow and achingly pleasurable pattern that tugged her to the edge of oblivion and beyond.  
Han felt her muscles tighten around him, felt her orgasm subside, felt her slump against his chest and her arms circle his waist.

"Now _that_, was mind-blowing." She grinned into his chest.

"Happy to oblige Your Worship." Han grinned as he held her to him.

They would both be asleep shortly.  
And in the morning, they would participate in the marriage of their firstborn child and only daughter, Jaina, to the man she had loved off and on for the better part of a decade.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning, itself, came all too quickly and all too abruptly by the shake of a small boy's clammy hand against his mother's arm.  
Leia sighed inside and opened her eyes to her baby boy standing beside her bed.

"Mama, I peed!" Jorj whispered.

"Yes Jorj. I know." Leia smiled.

The boy's lower lip trembled and his eyes welled with tears.  
Leia loved her son with all her heart.  
He had been unexpectedly conceived and born prematurely in unusual circumstances when Leia had been accidentally stunned by Han's blaster. By who's hand was open to debate, however, as a result Jorj's birth had been problematic and left the boy with some developmental and physical difficulties.  
Bed-wetting was just one of the more consistent ones.

"Hey, you wanna come in with Mama and Papa?" Leia asked, turning back the sheet.

"Can I?" Jorj's eyes sparkled, then faded. "Mama! Did you and Papa get a bath without me?"

Leia suddenly realised that she and Han had fallen asleep naked and at some point they had settled into a comfortable spooned position. Jorj's lower lip quivered again.

"Well..." Leia explained. "You were sleeping so peacefully we didn't want to wake you. Now come on, get yourself ready and hop in."

Jorj turned and ran off back to his bedroom.

"You realise of course he's going to be telling that to everyone at the ceremony later." Han observed over Leia's shoulder.

"Would you prefer him to tell them what we were really doing?" Leia arched her eyebrow at him.

"Man my age, making love with the beautiful Alderaanian Princess most of them thought he never should have married?" He kissed her bare shoulder. "Damn right I would!"

Jorj, now naked and dragging a child-size pillow with him, raced back into their bedroom and clambered into bed snuggling against his mother's form.

"I love you Mama." Jorj whispered as Leia cradled him to her.

"I love you too Jorj Bailey Solo." Leia told the boy.

"How about me Jorj? You love me?" Han asked, peeking over Leia's shoulder.

Jorj looked up as if just realising his father was in the bed.

"I love you Papa." Jorj said after some careful consideration.

"Love you too Buddy." Han smiled at his Son and settled back down behind his wife, draping an arm around her waist to place a big hand on the boy's nude back. Han wrinkled his nose. "He used the driers, right hon? 'Cos he feels a little clammy to me."

Han poked his head back up over Leia's shoulder to watch his son's eyes fluttering closed, a small hand stroking his mother's soft cheek.  
Jorj had found comfort in that form of touch from the moment Leia had been permitted to hold him.  
Han still remembered Leia sobbing when the tiny bundle had been placed against her breast. Jorj had spent a considerable amount of time in incubation, his eventual release being a moment of both rejoicing and fear for the future.  
His tiny fingers had only just stretched to touch her cheek at that time.  
Han's eyes drifted from Jorj's face to Leia's.  
The love was unmistakable and Han felt humbled as he again laid back down behind his wife.

"Okay." He told her quietly. "No institution. I got it. But we gotta think about his education. We can't send him to Coruscant Elementary, they'd make poodoo outta him!"

"I could home school." Leia soothed, her hand softly caressing Jorj's hair.

"So when I say you're doing too much, you think the solution is to home school him?" Han queried.

"Winter would help." Leia said.

"Can't you _ever_ let me win an argument, woman?" Han sighed.

"Not while there's breath in my body." She smiled over her shoulder and puckered her lips at him.

"So we're clear, we're not done with this." He told her, leaning forward to lightly kiss her lips.

"That's right flyboy. You keep telling yourself that." She countered and settled down to nuzzle Jorj in his sleep.

Han Solo had won a great many battles in his life and this was one he still planned on winning. But it was one that would just have to wait until the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter was the first to arrive after daylight dawned, taking charge of Jorj with her usual flair. Leia showered while Han took delivery of corsages and buttonholes, wedding gifts and message flimsies.

"Hon?" Han called. "What should I be doing with all of this stuff?"

"They should be catalogued and stored until the young couple can send their personal salutations." Winter replied, entering the living area with a smartly dressed Jorj.

"Well, wouldya look at you!" Han beamed at his son.

"Do I _gotta_ wear this?" Jorj turned his face up to Winter.

"You look very dashing Jorj. Doesn't he Captain?" Winter asked, nodding for Han to follow her lead.

"Yeah. Dashing." Han confirmed.

"Jorj!" Leia exclaimed. Wrapped in a thick robe she raced to his side and dropped to her knees to admire him. "How handsome you are."

"Really Mama?" Jorj squealed with joy.

"Oh so handsome!" Leia stated.

"Takes after his Papa." Han grinned.

"He certainly shares some of your traits." Winter commented snidely as she tried to smooth the boys hair into place.

"This is a joyous day." Leia reminded them both, rising. "I want you two to play nicely. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Han signalled his agreement with a mock salute.

Winter smiled patiently and turned to start cataloguing the gifts just as Jaina arrived.

"Oh no! Absolutely no boys allowed." Jaina proclaimed.

"Hey! I'm your father." Han pointed out.

"And the arrangements were for you and the worm to go to Jacen's." Jaina reminded him.

"Don't call your brother a worm." Leia chided her daughter.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I don't want his grubby little hands anywhere near my dress." Jaina stated.

"Mama. I need to go pee-pee." Jorj said, his fingers toying with the v of his dress-pants.

"Tell me he's not going to do that all through the ceremony." Jaina moaned.

"Stop being fierce around him, it's unsettling." Leia said, in a light voice. "Come on sweetheart, I'll take you to the 'fresher then you and Papa are going to Jacen's until it's time."

"Time for what Mama?" Jorj slipped his hand into his mother's and let her lead him away.

"Time for your sister to marry Jagged. You remember, we talked about that and how you were going to be on your very best behaviour..." Leia was telling him as they walked off to the 'fresher.

Jaina just stood shaking her head.

"Her latest idea is to home school." Han said.

"Home school! Are you kidding me!" Jaina's jaw dropped open.

"I'm trying to talk her round. Make her see he's not her burden to carry alone, but you know what your Mother's like." Han shrugged.

"Can't she just put her feet up and relax in her old age?" Jaina berated.

"Relax? You have no idea!" Han growled.

"If I might make a suggestion." Winter interjected. "Perhaps you are approaching the subject from the wrong perspective. You forget that Her Highness was raised to serve. As Princess of Alderaan, her lessons schooled her in the art of ruling over a peaceful planet. As Senator, she was a skilful and persuasive diplomat, a champion for Alderaan and her supporters. As Rebel Leader she was instrumental in advancing the Alliance's cause. And after the Alliance won, she was Minister of State, Chief of State and President. Watching the Universe revolve around her is simply not in her nature."

"It's not just about _her_ though. Jorj needs to be with kids he can relate to." Han said.

"A fact I'm sure she knows only too well." Winter advised with her eyes raised to the Heavens. "But, perhaps her love for her son clouds that perception at times. Maybe what's called for is a moment or two of clarity on the subject."

"Winter. You are a marvel!" Han stated drawing her head to his lips and kissing it.

"I have other qualities too Captain." Winter's smile barely touched the side of her lips. "And if you ever touch me like that again I shall feel compelled to reveal them to you."

Winter returned to cataloguing gifts and Han grinned lopsidedly at Jaina.

"Taken me thirty years, but I think she's finally warming to me." He gloated.

"All done!" Jorj laughed as he skipped back into the living area.

"Please tell me he's not going to do that during the ceremony too!" Jaina moaned.

"I think these are yours." Leia thrust Han's clothing from the previous evening into his arms. "They clean a lot easier if they are put in the recycler rather than left on the 'fresher floor."

"You keep washing these, they're gonna lose their shape!" Han grumbled.

"Oh. And you might want to check the pockets..." She pressed something into his hand. "...I found Jorj trying to force it onto his...um...well, you know."

Han looked at the blue tassel Leia had placed in his hand.

"You sure you don't wanna keep..." Her expression gave him her answer. "I'll..er..go get dressed then Jorj and I will get out of the way for you ladies."

"Recycled." Leia reminded him sternly. "Not re-worn."

Han nodded his understanding and in their bedroom pulled the other tassel from the pocket before dropping his pants into the recycler.  
Checking over his shoulder that Leia hadn't followed him, Han reached into the breast pocket of his shirt and removed the blue lip-shaped covering he had personally extracted from between the Twi'lek dancer's legs the evening before.  
Leia was a pretty cool wife. In all likelihood she would have found it amusing that Han had been begged by Jag to spare the boy's blushes and remove the covering himself.  
In all likelihood.  
But he and Leia had been through too many rough times in the past few years to take that risk.  
No. Better Leia remain in the dark. Least said, soonest mended.

Han followed his pants with his shirt and disposed of the dancer's tassels in the garbage chute. When he returned to the living area, he was dressed in casual pants and the soft jumper Leia had bought him last birthday.  
He indicated Leia should come to him and he handed her the briefest of flimsies.

"What is it?" She asked him quietly.

"Luke." Was all he answered.

Leia glanced at the note, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at Han, her eyes misty. "Jaina mustn't know."

Han kissed her forehead and called to Jorj who after a moment of blinking recognition, ran into his Father's arms.

"Come on Kiddo, let's leave these pretty ladies to their preparations." Han said, a weary smile crossing his lips.

"Don't be late back." Jaina said, not looking up from tapping a gift wrapped box. "I want to look radiant on my Dad's arm, not flushed with perspiration from racing to the venue."

"A half hour before. I got it." Han blew them a kiss and left the apartment.

"Did he say a half hour? Is that long enough?" Jaina queried anxiously.

"He said a half hour, but I told him a half hour before that, so he'll be plenty early enough." Leia smiled. "So what's first, Champagne or the bathtub?"

"How about Champagne _in_ the bathtub." Jaina suggested with a grin.

"It's your day sweetheart." Leia said and went to run the bath, taking the opportunity to again read the note from Luke.

_Unable to attend. Mara declining. No sad faces!_

Leia's heart ached for her brother and his wife.  
On discovering she was pregnant with Jorj, Leia had been overjoyed to hear that Mara too was expecting another child. Their joy, however, had been short-lived. What appeared at first to be a growing embryo was in fact the return of the debilitating illness Mara had been deliberately infected with by the Yuuzhan Vong.  
In recent months the illness had progressed further, leaving Mara virtually bed-ridden. Despite that, neither had allowed themselves to give up hope.  
Leia destroyed the flimsie and buried her feelings where she hoped Jaina wouldn't sense them before adding a few drops her last remaining bottle of Ladalum essence to the running waters.

"Mmmm..." Jaina sighed as she sniffed the air. "That scent so reminds me of you."

Jaina tip-toed into the 'fresher and handed her Mother two glasses of Champagne.

"Winter said she'd finish the cataloguing while we have some Mother/Daughter bonding time." She said, slipping out of the robe she had changed into and sinking into the bathtub.

Leia passed Jaina a glass of Champagne and perched herself on the bath edge.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"No." Jaina squirmed a little in the water. "Not nervous. Just hoping this essence isn't giving me hives in an intimate quarter!"

"Hmm." Leia glanced into the water and nodded at her daughter's 'intimate quarter'. "Does Jag like you like that?"

"I stopped by the beauty parlour day before yesterday." Jaina grinned. "Thought it would be a Wedding Night surprise for him. What do you think?"

"I've never seen one...bald, before." Leia said sipping her Champagne.

"Oh Mother! You're so funny sometimes." Jaina laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Leia asked.

"I'm guessing you probably haven't seen one pierced either." Jaina said, still laughing.

"Pierced! Where?" Leia frowned. "No, on second thoughts, I don't think I want to know!"

"I didn't say _I_ was pierced. Only that I could be. They say it can be quite stimulating."

"Really?" Leia's head snapped up to look at Jaina.

"So they say." Jaina shrugged.

"I'm not sure your father would want me to mutilate myself like that."

"You're tempted?" Jaina arched a surprised eyebrow at her Mother.

"Not about being pierced..." Leia blushed. "But I've always kept myself neat. It might prove...interesting...to go for a...smoother...look."

Jaina laughed again.

"Now what?" Leia asked.

"You can take the Princess out of the Rebellion, but you can't take the Rebel out of the Princess!" Jaina said and laid her head back in the tub. "So, what pearls of wisdom can you impart that will keep Jag and I happy in our marriage?"

Leia thought for a moment before saying. "Promise you'll never go to bed angry."

"That's it?" Jaina asked, amazed. "Don't go to bed angry."

"Are you going to be returning to study at the Praxeum?" Leia asked.

"Some of the time." Jaina answered, nervously.

"And Jag's going to be flying with Rogue, some of the time." Leia observed. "Which means, you'll be apart. Some of the time."

"You mean, like we are now." Jaina pointed out.

"Only, you'll be married." Leia noted.

"And that's so different how?" Jaina asked curiously.

"Don't you want to be married?" Leia asked, turning to look at her daughter.

"Well, of course."

"Because you want to be together?" Leia pressed. "Or because you like the feel of white silk on a Summer's day?"

"Mom, couldn't you just _get_ to the point instead of trying to _make_ one all the time!" Jaina sighed.

"Too many years in the Senate I guess!" Leia admonished herself. "Look, all I mean is that there will be times when you and Jag don't see eye to eye. Just make sure on occasions like that, even if you have to agree to disagree, you never go to bed angry with one another. Because you never know when it might be your last night together and you don't want to wake up knowing your last words were harsh."

Jaina considered her Mother's words and after a while, smiled. "Thanks Mom. I promise. But, hey, will you do something for me too? Listen to what Dad has to say about Jorj. He's not trying to be mean or hateful or spiteful. He just wants what's best for you both."

Leia smiled and agreed she would. She was well aware of Han's reasoning. Mostly, Leia was sure, he was thinking about Jorj. But he was also concerned for Leia's well-being too. Just as he had always been.

"And my glass needs filling." Jaina grinned and held out her glass as she settled back again and closed her eyes, the scent of Ladalum transporting her back to her childhood. To carefree days when she and her parents and brothers would share dinner, play together, take vacations and be just like any other family.  
Before Chewie had died.  
And Anakin.  
Before she'd found herself unexpectedly pregnant.  
And then miscarried.

Jaina opened her eyes.

"Mom." She called. Then called again more urgently. "Mom!"

Leia flew into the 'fresher, breathing heavily. "Wha...What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jaina replied softly, innocently. "I just...I wanted you to know...I love you Mom."

Leia knelt beside the bathtub and brushed Jaina's damp hair from her eyes.

"I know honey." She smiled, studying Jaina's young, beautiful face. "How could I not know, I'm your Mother. But..." Leia rose, her hands on her hips. "You might want to get yourself out of the water before you start to wrinkle."

"Five more minutes!" Jaina groaned. "Your tub's so much bigger than ours."

"Ahuh. So's our water bill, just ask your Father." Leia rolled her eyes and left her daughter to soak a little while longer.

When Jaina finally emerged Leia had dressed in a pale cream, full length dress and her hair had been arranged in a soft, loose braided bun.

"Help me braid my hair?" Jaina asked.

Leia beamed at her daughter and indicated where she should sit.

"The last of the gifts have been delivered." Winter reported. "And your bouquets have just arrived. If you don't need me, I'd like to head over to the Gardens and make sure the venue is as it should be."

"Winter, you're our _guest_ here not our employee. Won't you please sit and enjoy some Champagne with us?" Leia appealed.

"I should like to do this Your Highness." Winter said. "It's...it's what I do."

Leia stepped forward and hugged her friend.

"You don't need to do this, but..." Leia whispered. "I understand."

Winter's smile was slightly abashed as she hastened from the apartment.

"How come she and Tycho never had any children of their own?" Jaina asked.

"Probably down to caring for you and your brothers. Frightened them off!" Leia lied, returning to Jaina's hair.

"Seriously." Jaina pressed. "She always took great care of us. I think they'd have been fantastic parents."

"Well...you know..." Leia continued, brushing. "It just doesn't work out for some people."

"Are you looking forward to being a Grandmother?" Jaina smiled at her Mother through the mirror, watching her face pale as she laughed. "No, no. Not yet."

"For a minute there..." Leia exhaled.

"Jag and I haven't...well, you know." Jaina said conversationally. "We agreed to wait until after we were married."

"Seriously!" Leia exclaimed.

"I know." Jaina rolled her eyes. "Old fashioned, right? My girlfriends think I'm nuts. But, actually, I think it's kind of sweet of Jag not to want to pressurise me...you know...after the whole baby thing."

_Baby thing. _ Leia thought, recalling the night Jaina had arrived home pregnant and with every intention of undergoing a termination. It had proved ultimately unnecessary when Jaina miscarried, though not before she had decided to continue with the pregnancy.

"But..." Jaina's grin broadened. "Tonight's the night!"

"Try not to expect too much sweetheart." Leia advised with a gentle smile.

"Oh no." Jaina swung around on her stool. "I've been promised all the bells and whistles and bells and whistles are what I'm going to get." She swung back to her image in the mirror and frowned. "Whatever bells and whistles are. Did Dad ever do anything to you with bells and whistles?"

Leia laughed. "Sweetheart, bells and whistles is just an expression. It's like 'pulling out all the stops' or 'pushing the boat out'. But, you know, for one thing you and Jag are going to be too exhausted tonight to go over the top in the bedroom. And also it takes time to get to know one another intimately. If you expect tonight to be something too special, I'm afraid you might find yourself disappointed."

"You mean, like my first time?" Jaina asked. "I always thought _that_ was going to be pretty special but it ended up being pretty unremarkable really."

_Apart from the baby thing._ Leia thought, but didn't say. Instread she asked, brightly. "So. How are we doing your hair?"

"I want it to say something." Jaina eyed her Mother again through the mirror.

"Here comes the bride?" Leia arched an eyebrow?

That had been what she'd told Han _her_ hair was going to say on their Wedding Day.  
It hadn't.  
And she'd never revealed to him it's true meaning.  
Jaina smiled and explained what she wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Han arrived back at his apartment he was all ready to call it a day. His suit felt too tight, his shoes pinched his feet and Jorj had needed to pee-pee every standard twenty minutes. Exactly. He'd timed him.  
The tranquillity of the apartment surprised him.  
Gifts were stacked in perfect order. Flimsies were neat and ordered.  
There were no scattered articles of clothing and a light breeze filled the room with a familiar fragrance...Ladalum. As if it would be any other.  
Leia was wearing the pale cream dress they had spent three days searching for last Summer, her hair framed her face and she looked radiant.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled his lopsided smile at her.

"Not too shabby, for a scruffy-looking nerfherder." She complimented him, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Help me with my jacket and I'll be on my way."

"You're not riding with us?" Han asked, confused.

"You want Jorj riding alone with Jacen?" Leia countered as she slipped her arms into the full length chiffon jacket and secured the single clasp at her waist. "Besides. This is Father/Daughter time."

She turned and Han admired her one more time.  
The jacket was a deeper cream to the dress, iridescent or opalescent, he couldn't remember now what the personal shopper had called it.  
All he knew was that Leia looked more stunningly beautiful now than he ever remembered her looking before.

"You're making me blush!" She blushed.

"If Jaina looks half as gorgeous as you do, then Jag is one lucky son of a..." He trailed off as Jaina appeared from the bedroom doorway.  
And his jaw dropped open.  
The simple white silk gown his daughter wore shifted about her like a cloud. There was only one time in his whole life he had seen anyone as ethereal...

"Will I do Papa?" Jaina asked.

Leia glanced a moment between Han and Jaina, collected her bouquet and quietly made her exit.  
Father and daughter remained motionless, gazing at one another.

"What are you thinking Papa?" Jaina finally broke the silence.

"I'm thinking the last time I saw anyone looking as beautiful as you..." He motioned her up and down with his arm. "I was marrying her. You sure as Hell look a whole lot like your Mother did all those years ago."

"You say the nicest things." Jaina stepped a little further into the room.

"Does Jag know how lucky he is marrying you?" Han asked solemnly.

"He should do. You've told him often enough." Jaina rolled her eyes but smiled at her Father.

"Well...don't hurt to remind him from time to time." Han grinned lopsidedly. "So. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Daaaad!" Jaina squirmed.

"No. I mean it." He offered. "Last minute tips on making your man happy or keeping a marriage fresh. I mean, when it comes to being made happy and being kept fresh well, you've kind of got the expert right here so you might as well pump him for information."

"Oh Dad!" Jaina laughed. "You're so funny sometimes. No wonder you and Mom are so well suited."

"You wouldn't have always thought so." Han ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Man, we could fight! And your Mom, she used to fight dirty you know."

"What she do, make you sit through one of her political speeches?" Jaina teased.

"Only _all_ of the time!" He groaned. "I knew the monologues almost as well as she did. There was this one time, I guess it was a little after we kind of realised how we were feeling about each other, she asked me to bodyguard her on an official date with another guy."

"No! Way!" Jaina exclaimed.

"Man I wanted to pummel that pig's face into the wall. And the floor. And the door. And just about any other hard surface I could find!" Han growled.

Jaina laughed, hard.

"When the poor sap finally got the message that he wasn't going to be joining Her Worshipfulness in the Royal Bedchamber and left, I asked her what the Hell she thought she was playing at." Han sighed. "She said she knew he was a sleaze but that she'd be safe with me there."

There had been more, of course. They had fought long and hard, traded insults, glared at and baited one another until the only options available to them were to part or copulate!  
And then Luke had interrupted them.  
Sweet. Kind. Gentle. Lovable Luke.  
So they had parted. To fight, insult, glare at and bait each other another day.

"You know what I love most about Jag?" Jaina asked softly.

Han wasn't sure he really did want to know. _Don't let it be his genitals!_ He thought.

"I love that despite everything I've put him through, he's stuck by me." She said, fingering her bouquet. "Not many men would have been there, you know, with the pregnancy. And afterwards." She shook her head sadly. "I don't deserve him."

"Now you listen to me, young lady." Han growled. "If there's any 'undeserving' to be done, it'll be by him not you. You hear me?"

"Yes. I hear you." Jaina smiled up at her Father.

"Although..." Han grinned back at her. "I remember thinking that about your Mom. And look how that worked out for us."

Jaina frowned. _ Lips against her throat. Kissing._ She shook her head.

"What? You don't think it worked out for the best?" He queried.

"No. I mean, yes. Of course, yes." Jaina took a breath. "Strangest feeling. A premonition or something like that."

"Your Mom used to get those. Some Force-thing or other. I dunno, it's all mumbo-jumbo to me!" He checked his chronometer. "Shouldn't that hovercar be here by now?"

"Mom gave you extra time, just in case." Jaina told him.

_Hands. Strong, firm hands on her wrists._

"Weird!" She mumbled and shook the feeling away. "You want a drink?"

"Best not." Han made a clicking noise in the back of his throat. "I got a speech to make and I'm not much of a speech-guy at the best of times."

_Naked. She was naked._

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. "You don't look so great."

_Hands everywhere. Touching her intimately._

"Too much Champagne." She said. "Bath water too hot maybe."

_A mouth, suckling her breast._

"I'll get you some water. Don't want you passing out on me." Han crossed to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water which he handed to Jaina, watching her drink.

"Those premonitions Mom used to have. They ever come true?" Jaina asked, sipping the water.

"Some. I think." He replied. "Why, what are you seeing?"

_Her body, covered by another._

"Oh, nothing." She smiled and placed the glass on the table. "Just random thoughts I guess."

He studied her face but said nothing more.

"I have a cloak in the bedroom. Would you fetch it for me please Dad?" She asked.

He winked and moved off to collect her cloak as requested.  
Jaina steadied herself a moment and tried to collect her thoughts.  
They had not been Jag's hands.  
Nor was it his mouth.  
And, even though they had yet to consummate their marriage, she knew that the body was not his either.

"Here you go." Han held the lace cloak out for her to slip her arms through and he watched as she smoothed her wedding outfit into place. He sighed, admiringly. "One lucky Son of a Hutt for sure!"

The doorchime announced the arrival of the hovercar to take them to the Botanical Gardens and Jaina suddenly clutched her stomach.

"Oh Papa!" She breathed. "I suddenly feel so...so scared."

"I got the perfect remedy for that." He offered her his arm and was surprised to feel her hand tremble as it gripped the sleeve of his jacket.

Their route was lined with well-wishers and Jaina seemed genuinely surprised to see so many people on the streets.

"They all came out to see me?" She exclaimed.

"Well they aint here to ogle me sweetheart!" Han said sarcastically.

At the Botanical Gardens they were ushered into a side waiting room, their arrival being whispered back and forth through the gathered guests. Leia joined them with a gentle smile.

"You made good time. The celebrant tends to worry." Leia said, fussing with Jaina's dress.

"I felt sure we'd be late, the streets were so crowded." Jaina told her Mother.

"Well, you're here. And with five minutes to spare." Leia said, circling Jaina and checking every crease was removed.

"Five minutes! What happened to fashionably late? Isn't it bad luck to be early?" Jaina cursed. "Is Uncle Luke here, because I don't want him chasing me down the aisle."

"Sweetheart, calm down!" Leia said, quietly. "There's only one man in there you should be thinking about and it's not your Uncle Luke."

"I know." Jaina smiled and smoothed at her waistline. "I can feel Jag from here, hopping from one foot to the other."

"Hmm. Jorj might have something to do with that." Leia sighed. "He keeps saying he wants to go pee-pee which has made Jag feel like he wants to go pee-pee too!"

"Tell him to man up and put a knot in it." Han growled, running a finger between his collar and throat.

"He's five Han!" Leia answered.

"I was talking about Jag." He corrected.

An usher cleared his throat and nodded to Leia. Leia acknowledged the usher and turned to Jaina and Han.

"Okay Sweetheart. You ready?" She asked her daughter.

Jaina took a deep breath and nodded.

"And how about you Soldier?" Leia turned her attention to Han who was no longer fighting with his collar but was clearly struggling with his emotions.

"I...er.." He cleared his throat. "Yeah..."

"I'll be waiting for you." Leia squeezed his arm and kissed his cheek lovingly before making her way back to her position with Jacen and Jorj to await the arrival of her husband and daughter.  
Jaina exhaled and turned to her Father.

"Well. I guess this is it Dad." She said, her smile utterly radiant.

Han's lips twitched as if to answer, but no words would come.

"Just like we rehearsed. Remember?" She prompted. "Slow and steady. Don't make it look like you can't wait to hand me over to him!"

"You..." He cleared his throat again. "You got one last hug for your ol' man before we go?"

Jaina opened her arms and Han pulled her into a tight hug until she thought he would never let her go.

"Dad!" She whispered. When he failed to release her, she said it again, firmer this time. "Dad! Please!"

"I'd ask for one more minute." He told her softly. "But it wouldn't be enough and I'd just want a minute more and a minute more again after that."

He straightened, turned his attention to the doorway and again offered Jaina his arm. "Let's do this thing." He said as her arm rested lightly upon his.

The doorway swung open leaving Han wondering who even knew they were ready.  
Their walk was steady. Measured. Just as, Jaina had reminded him, they had rehearsed. Though in Han's mind it had gained a good few steps since they'd originally walked it.  
And Jaina was shaking again. He could feel her quivering, could hear the volume of her breathing increase.  
Han suppressed the urge to look at her, maintaining his focus on Leia who was smiling, lovingly watching their approach.  
Then, suddenly, they were there and Han was releasing Jaina's arm, handing it to the man who would from this day forward be uppermost in her heart and mind.  
He stepped backwards, careful not to trample his wife underfoot as he heard Jag murmur to Jaina how beautiful she was.  
Something warm appeared in his hand and Han had to look down in order to recognise that it was Leia's hand.  
He looked at her, his face contorted by a series of complex emotions.  
Leia squeezed his hand and winked at him for encouragement.  
And as the congregation fell silent, everything dissolved into chaos.

Jaina turned her face up to Jag. Shaking her head, she blurted. "I can't do this. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me!"

She turned on her heels and raced back down the aisle and out of the archway through which she and Han had just arrived.

"Wha...?" Han frowned down at Leia. "What just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaina. Sweetheart. Please let me in." Leia rapped on the waiting room's door again and waited once more for her daughter's response.

"Go away!" Jaina finally sobbed.

"Let me talk to her." Han took Leia by the shoulders and gently moved her aside. "Jaina. You open this door right now young lady!"

"I don't think that's going to help Han." Leia sounded exasperated.

"Well your softly-softly approach doesn't seem to be reaping many rewards either." He complained.

Leia pushed between Han and the door again. "Jaina. Sweetheart. Please. Whatever it is, we can put it right."

"The celebrant wants to know how long she's gonna be." Jacen asked, sullenly.

"Tell him she'll be as long as she takes!" Han growled. "Why. He got somewhere he gotta be?"

"Jaina. Sweetheart. _Please_." Leia called again.

"He's got a Dedication Ceremony." Jacen told his father. "Oh. And Jorj needs to go pee-pee again. Don't you kiddo?"

Jorj looked up at his father, knees clenched, the hand he wasn't using to clutch Jacen's was gripping between his thighs.

"Then take him!" Han hissed. "Do I gotta do everything around here?"

"Jaina. Honey. We can't help if you don't talk to us." Leia tried again to get through to her daughter.

"Ju...just you?" Jaina asked.

"Just me." Leia confirmed as Han threw his arms in the air.

Leia heard the lock snick open and slipped into the waiting room, Jaina locking the mechanism behind her.  
Mother and daughter regarded each other. Leia's face filled with concern. Jaina's face streaked with tears.

"Oh Sweetheart!" Leia wrapped Jaina in a warm embrace.

"Oh Mom!" Jaina sobbed. "I've done something terrible."

"What could possibly be so terrible that you end up upset like this." Leia soothed.

"Oh Mom!" Jaina sobbed and buried her head in her Mother's shoulder.

"Okay, Honey. Come on now. What is it, what's happened?" Leia asked.

"I've been so stupid!" Jaina gulped, pacing the small room.

"Jaina, seriously," Leia continued. "I'm doing my best here but you've got to meet me half way, surely you can see that."

"Last night." Jaina swallowed. "Last night...I slept...I slept with someone."

"You mean Jag?" Leia breathed a sigh of relief. "Honestly Jaina, I don't think it matters that you didn't wait until your Wedding Night. I'm sure it's terribly over-rated."

"No. You don't understand." Jaina sniffed back her tears and shook her head. "It...it wasn't Jag."

"Then...who?" Leia asked, confused and a little scared.

"I don't know...I mean, I...I mean I can't exactly remember." Jaina replied.

"Then...how do you know..." Leia frowned.

"Mom! Seriously! I might not have the most experience in the bedroom but I think I know what it feels like after sex." She lowered her eyes. "You know. Down below."

"Was it someone you met at your Wedding Shower?" Leia asked.

"I don't know." Jaina sighed.

"Well did you at least get a first name?" Leia pressed.

"You don't have to make it sound like I'm a complete slut!" Jaina snapped.

"I'm just saying, the eve of your Wedding you choose to sleep with someone who isn't your fiancé, might not be the smartest move you ever made." Leia spoke before she could stop herself.

"You think I don't know that?" Jaina clamped her hands to her hips. "Why do you think I just walked away from the kindest, nicest, cutest guy to enter my life. I mean like _ever_!"

"Hey!" Han called through the door. "You guys about done in there, because there's a queue of people out here just itching to talk to you."

"Dad's gonna kill me!" Jaina mumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course, he's not." Leia rubbed her temples.

"If Jag doesn't kill me first." Jaina sighed. "Not that I'd blame them. I _am_ a slut. Just sew on a pair of lekku and call me a Twi'lek whore!"

"You need to talk to Jag." Leia said.

"Are you insane?" Jaina queried.

"You've just said that he's the kindest, nicest guy to enter your life. Now, I think if you talk to him then maybe you can find a way through this." Leia argued.

"Can you hear yourself?" Jaina gasped. "Hey Jagged, guess what. You know how you stood by me after I went and got myself pregnant by another guy. Well, you wanna know what I did last night..."

"Maybe not quite _that_ conversation, no." Leia suggested.

The pair looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh Mom! What a mess!" Jaina groaned and flopped into a chair.

"Jaina. I don't want to press the subject but...well...who..." Leia shrugged, not sure how to ask the question. Or if she really wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know. Truly Mom, I really don't know." Jaina answered and sighed again. "All I know for sure is that I was with...someone."

"Were you drunk?" Leia asked.

"We had one bottle of Champagne and then it was soft drinks all night." Jaina replied. "I said I didn't want to wake up with a hangover or one eyebrow tattooed bronze and we all agreed. I wish I could remember more. But I just can't."

Leia felt her stomach flip. "Could your drink have been spiked?"

"I don't see how. We stuck together all night and our drinks were never out of our sight." Jaina recalled.

"Er...I don't mean to rush you ladies." Han called. "But the celebrant says he's got fifteen minutes and then he's outta here."

Jaina breathed deeply. "It's not going to happen Mom, not today. And I know Dad's gonna be furious about the money."

"Of course he's not." Leia assured.

"Leia! Does your daughter have any idea how much this little shindig is costin' me?" His angry voice bellowed.

Leia smiled an apology, unlocked the door and slipped out to join her husband, hearing the lock fall back into place behind her.

"Well?" Han asked, furiously. He had been rejoined by Jacen and Jorj, now along with Jagged Fel and his parents, Soontir and Syal.

"Can I see her?" Jag asked, clearly as concerned as he was confused.

"Does she intend coming out?" Syal Antilles Fel queried with a fierce expression. "Or should we start telling people the Wedding's off?"

"It's not 'off' Mother!" Jag stated, turning back to Leia. "Please. Can I see her?"

Leia looked from the Fel's to Jag to Han, worry creasing her brow.

"Han!" Leia breathed.

His mouth formed the question 'what?', his face twisted to a look of dread.

Pressing herself to him to block the other's view, she whispered. "I think...I think she may have been assaulted."

Han stiffened, his eyes blazing fury.

"You!" Han whirled and slammed Jag against a wall, his arm choking against the boy's throat. "Ya couldn't wait just one more night could ya?"

Syal screamed.  
Soontir gasped.  
Jorj started crying.  
Jacen tried to comfort him.

Leia scrambled at Han's arm trying to get him to release Jag before he throttled the boy.

"Han stop!" Leia implored. "I don't mean Jagged. He wouldn't hurt her. You know he wouldn't hurt her."

Reluctantly, breathing like a raging Gundark, Han stepped back from Jag who sank to the floor clutching his throat.

"Jagged!" Syal flew to her Son's side. "Are you all right. Jagged?"

Jag nodded, coughing and struggling to get his breath.

"Jaina Solo! You open this door immediately!" Han yelled, banging on the door.

"Han, please!" Leia pleaded.

"Don't make me shoot this lock off!" He barked.

The lock clicked free allowing Han and Leia to enter the waiting room before Jaina locked it again behind them.

"Who?" He angrily questioned Jaina.

"I already told Mom_ I don't know! I can't remember._" Jaina cried.

"Not good enough." He raged. "I wanna know who. Was it the guy who got you pregnant? Is he back on the scene?"

"He wasn't 'on the scene' then and he's not back 'on the scene' now. I don't know who it was!" She insisted.

Han looked at Leia. "You make any sense outta this?" He growled at her.

"It makes perfect sense." Leia said quietly. "If she was raped."

The small waiting room fell silent, but for the sound of Han's breathing.

"No!" Han finally stated, wagging a finger at Leia. "Not _my_ daughter."

"Why? Because it only happens to strangers? It happens to people like us too. Remember." Leia said, pointedly. "She knows she was with someone, she just doesn't know who. More, she can't remember who. Not _doesn't_ remember, she _can't_. Like something is stopping her. Like she was drugged maybe."

Han stumbled backwards, stunned. Standing with his back to the wall, he turned anxious eyes onto Jaina.

"You tell me what you do remember. All of it, ya hear?" He told her.

Jaina licked her lips and concentrated. "We were in the Club. We shared a bottle of Champagne then switched to soft drinks. We danced some. Um...this girl bumped our table and knocked a couple of glasses over. She apologised, offered to get us all some more. We said thanks but we were fine, she apologised again and we...I dunno...we danced some more maybe, then we got another round of drinks and that was pretty much it."

"Pretty much? Well was that it or not?" Han demanded.

Jaina sighed again. "Yes. Yes, I'm certain that was all. Lys suggested we gate-crash The Dawn Horn but I just wanted to get home and go to bed."

"On any other night that'd be a good choice." Han mumbled before asking. "Were you followed?"

"I don't think so." Jaina replied.

"Think!" Han snapped.

"Han." Leia tutted.

"Lys lives two blocks further on, so she was the last drop." Jaina recalled. "When I left the hovercar she waved, I swiped my entrycard and...and..."

Jaina frowned, thinking. "It didn't work. I swiped it again...but I just can't..."

"Try Sweetheart." Leia took hold of Jaina's hands, caressing them gently. "You swiped the card again and..."

"I swiped it again...but it still didn't work." Jaina's eyes grew wide. "Someone behind me...too close...unpleasantly close..."

"All right, that's enough." Han interrupted, scratching the back of his head and looking to Leia for answers. "So, now what do we do?"

"Er...Dad...the...er...celebrant's leaving and...um...so's the Fel's." Jacen called through the door. "Oh, and they wanted me to tell you that they'd be in town for a couple of days if you wanted to, you know, maybe get together and apologise for...what was it they said now...the debacle that was supposed to be the first day of the rest of their Son's life."

"He hates me!" Jaina groaned.

"Of course he doesn't hate you." Leia cuddled Jaina to her and motioned for Han to leave them alone.

"You're kidding, right?" Han grumbled.

"You have to go tell people the Wedding's postponed." Leia pointed out.

"You're the speech-maker Sweetheart!" He growled. When she failed to take his bait he threw his arms in the air and shook his head. "Fine! But they're not getting the buffet!"

He let himself out, closing the door behind him.

"What am I gonna do Mom?" Jaina asked.

"Well. First, you're going to come home with your Father and me." Leia soothed. "And then, well, we'll take it from there."

"I can't see Jag." Jaina told her. "I _won't_ see Jag."

"Not if you don't want to." Leia agreed. "Not until you're ready."

"I mean it Mom. I don't want to see him." Jaina repeated.

"I understand. You won't see him, I promise." Leia held her daughter and wished with all her heart she could make it all go away for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone had gone, Han ordered the hovercar to return them to their apartment telling the droid driver to take the shortest route and use the underground parking zone.  
No one spoke on the journey back.  
No one except Jorj, who talked incessantly about everything and nothing at the same time.  
No one chided him. His chatter was refreshing.  
Han especially liked his description of Syal Fel as 'the woman with the big hair, little skirt and bony knees.'

Once they were home little changed.  
Han turned leftovers into something resembling an edible meal which nobody ate and after which Jacen headed off to his own apartment.  
Jaina changed out of her gown and into the casuals she had arrived in before spending the rest of the afternoon and evening playing with Jorj.  
Leia and Han ran interference when Jag called every twenty standard minutes until Han grew tired of asking the boy to leave Jaina be and blasted the communication panel into a sparking, smoking mess. 

With at least some small semblance of supper eaten, Leia emerged from the 'fresher wearing a soft, white nightgown and slipped into bed beside her husband, who had Jorj straddling his midriff.  
The day had somehow ignited an interest in Jorj and an inability to, as Han described it, 'shut up'.

"She say anything else to you?" Han asked of Leia.

"She doesn't remember anything else Han." Leia shook her head, sadly.

"Why aren't you sleepy?" Han sighed and narrowed his eyes at Jorj.

"Just not." The boy shrugged. "Papa..."

"What now Jorj?" Han asked. "'Cos, I'm just about tapped out on the meanings behind just about any of the Wedding rituals you noticed today!"

"What's sex?" Jorj asked.

"Ohhhh." Han's eyes widened. "Why don't we direct that question to your Mama...she's real good at answering the 'big' questions."

"Nice try flyboy. But we agreed, I do the girls and you get the boys." Leia arched an eyebrow.

"I remember Anakin being a lot older when he asked." Han's eyes glinted as he looked at Leia. "I really should get around to doing this with Jacen some day soon."

Leia giggled and playfully slapped his upper arm.

"Papa. What is it?" Jorj asked again.

"Well..." Han cleared his throat and turned his attention to his son. "When two people are moderately attracted to each other, they do nice things to and for one another and that's what they call sex."

"Tell me that's _not_ what you said to Jacen or Anakin!" Leia gaped.

Han looked over at her. "Word for word."

Leia sighed and shook her head.

"Jorj. Sex is what two people..." She glared at Han. "...who _love_ each other very much, engage in once they have established a strong and lasting bond with one another."

"Or the guy just buys the girl a couple of drinks and that strong and lasting bond your Mama's talking about becomes a one-off, mutually beneficial arrangement." Han grinned.

"Not all women are so easily bought!" Leia hissed.

"No. Some of 'em take a lot more cultivating. But it amounts to the same thing."

"So you thought, a couple of drinks was all it was going to take to get me into that flea-pit you called a bunk on the Falcon?" Leia glowered, pulling herself upto her knees.

"No. I thought a couple of drinks was all it was going to take to get most of the females in the Rebellion into that flea-pit I called a bunk on the Falcon. _You _were a much tougher nut to crack!"

"And how did that little theory work out for you?" Her eyes were cold.

"Badly. As it happens." Han turned back to a puzzled Jorj. "Which means son, when it comes to the art of sex...your Mama is the expert."

"Oooh, you!" Leia rose on her knees and teasingly pinched at her husband's bare chest.

Han, laughing, twisted this way and that. Jorj, giggling, tried to copy his Mother until they all ended up in a happy jumble. 

Jaina, watching them from the doorway, interrupted. "Mom."

Leia's head peeped from somewhere beneath Han's arm.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jaina asked solemnly.

The trio on the bed straightened and Han smiled at Jorj.

"What do you say Champ. How about you and me go make ourselves a den?" He asked.

"What's a den?" Jorj enquired, blinking with excitement.

"It's a place only boys can go." Han suggested.

"Can I play with my 'winkie'?" Jorj asked delightedly.

"You know something buddy, you can even play with mine." Han leaned over, kissed Leia and whispered. "Most action it's gonna be getting tonight anyways."

Lifting Jorj to the floor he followed the anxious boy quickly from the bedroom, pausing long enough to stroke Jaina's cheek as he passed.

"He's angry with me isn't he?" Jaina asked sullenly as she climbed into bed beside her Mother.

"He's what's known as a man's man, not the sort to think he's in touch with his feminine side." Leia snuggled to her daughter who was wrapped in a thick furry robe. "He's your Father Sweetheart and he feels it's his job to protect you. So when something bad happens he thinks he's failed to do his job properly. The only person he's angry with right now is himself."

"Mom. I've been thinking." Jaina twisted the knotted tie of her robe, nervously. "Will you come with me to the Medical Centre in the morning? I want to make sure that guy didn't leave me with any lasting memories of our encounter!"

"Of...of course I will..." Leia tried not to worry about what Jaina could mean.

"Don't look so nervous. I'm not pregnant, I have an implant." Jaina assured her.

"Oh." Leia rolled her eyes at herself. "Sorry for being so transparent."

"I can hardly blame you with my track record." Jaina sighed. "But I was thinking more along the lines of diseases. I mean, who knows what he could have been carrying!"

"I understand." Leia comforted.

"And then I think I'd like to go to the authorities and make a report. I don't want anyone else to go through the same thing." Jaina continued thoughtfully.

Leia smiled and kissed Jaina's forehead.

"And then..." Jaina took a deep breath. "And then I'm going to talk to Jag. Explain why we can't be together."

"You don't think maybe you're being a little hasty." Leia suggested. "I mean, I'm sure when you and Jagged talk..."

"Mom." Jaina interrupted. "I know _you_ think I'm being rash, but _I_ think I've put the poor guy through enough already."

"Well. Maybe after you talk to one another you'll feel differently." Leia said and cuddled Jaina to her.

"You know, I'd forgotten how great your cuddles are." Jaina smiled into her Mother's embrace.

"They're always available." Leia told her. "No strings attached. And no charge either."

Leia felt sure once Jaina had time to think about things clearly and once she discussed events with Jag that they would be able to move on. They were clearly destined to be together. It was as obvious as the nose on her young, beautiful face.  
They fell asleep in one another's arms, waking to the distant sounds of breakfast being prepared and Han singing an old Corellian shanty. Badly.  
Jaina sniffed the air.

"You think Dad's doing 'Solo Egg Surprise'?" She grinned.

"With your Father, everything's a surprise. I never met anyone who could make so much out of so little." Leia admitted.

They headed through to the living area where Jorj was seated in his chair at the table which had been laid already.

"See Jorj my boy, I told ya the smell of food would bring 'em running!" Han winked at his son who grinned back, dribbling juice from the corners of his lips.

"Solo Egg Surprise?" Jaina asked excitedly.

"Better." Han replied. The Full Solo. Take a seat, breakfast is served."

"I prefer Solo Egg Surprise." Jaina whispered under her breath.

"I prefer toast and juice, but your Father obviously thinks we need comfort food." Leia whispered back.

"I prefer waffles!" Jorj piped up.

"What's that Sport?" Han asked, placing two very full plates in front of his wife and daughter.

"Papa..." Jorj looked up wide-eyed at his father.

"The 'den' was a really great idea!" Han groaned as he sat beside Leia. "Couldn't shut him up all night!"

"Papa." Jorj repeated. "Where did I come from?"

"Ohhhh...you know what, I think I kinda preferred the sex question." Han looked at Leia for support.

"Girls." Leia said, pointing at herself before turning her finger toward Han. "Boys."

Han turned doe eyes on Jaina.

"I already know where that little stinker came from." Jaina pointed out, smiling at Jorj.

"Jaina, please don't call your brother names." Leia admonished.

"Papa?" Jorj persisted.

"Well..." Han considered his answer. "You came from the love your Mom and I have for one another."

"Like magic?" Jorj squealed.

"Yeah." Han grinned. "It was kinda magical."

"Not from where I was crouched." Leia mumbled, recalling Jorj's early, emergency arrival.

"Yeah. Dad waved his magic wand over Mom and poof! you came along." Jaina added.

"Please don't encourage him." Leia warned Jaina.

"Do you gotta magical wand?" Jorj was now entranced.

"Do I got a magical wand?" Han repeated and grinned at Leia.

"Not nearly as magical as you might think." Leia retorted with a snort.

"Can you magic another me?" Jorj asked.

"Ah, I'd like to kid. But your Mama's all outta her special fairy dust." Han looked apologetic.

Jaina coughed breakfast across the table while Leia stared up at her husband.

"I got a run today." Han said, changing the subject.

"Good." Leia hissed.

"'Cos there's this boy in class looks just like me." Jorj continued.

"Sure it's not just a mirror?" Jaina giggled.

"Jaina!" Leia scowled at her daughter.

"And I kinda promised Jacen we'd get back to looking for Tenal Ka when the Wedding was over, so we'll be away for a couple of nights." Han said hurriedly.

"Did you magic him too Papa?" Jorj asked around a mouthful of mashed egg.

"Hasn't he given up on finding her yet?" Jaina quizzed.

"Papa, did you magic him too?" Jorj repeated.

"Who's that Jorjie?" Han asked.

"The boy in my class." Jorj answered.

"You didn't say you'd be going away." Leia challenged.

"I'm saying now." Han shrugged.

"He's the same height as me..." Jorj started checking off his list.

"You don't think you could have mentioned this last night." Leia asked. "You know, after the Wedding was postponed."

"He's got brown eyes like me..." Jorj continued.

"Cancelled Mom. The Wedding's cancelled, not postponed." Jaina corrected.

"And brown hair like me..." Jorj carried on.

"You haven't talked to Jagged yet." Leia insisted.

"Can I at least finish my breakfast first?" Jaina asked sarcastically.

"Under the circumstances, don't you think you should just make your drop and come straight home?" Leia pressed Han.

"He doesn't pee like me though..." Jorj frowned.

"You need me here?" Han asked Jaina.

"No." Jaina replied, shaking her head.

"See?" Han told Leia.

"Mama, I need to go pee-pee!" Jorj gripped between his legs.

"Maybe _I_ need you here!" Leia rose and helped Jorj from his seat. "You think of that flyboy?"

Holding Jorj's hand, Leia took him to the 'fresher.

"I think you upset your Mom." Han told Jaina.

"Me!" Jaina exclaimed.

"Ya eating that?" Han eyed her smoked nerf and reached over to spear it when she shook her head.

"You know Dad, just because you're Corellian doesn't mean you _have_ to eat Nerf at every meal" Jaina observed.

"I know that. Why d'ya think I let your Mom leave it off the menu for the Wedding Feast."

"Dad. I know you want to help Jacen, but I really think Mom needs you right now." Jaina offered quietly. "I think we both need you right now."

"And Jacen doesn't?" Han asked, just as quietly.

"I just made everything a whole lot worse didn't I?" Jaina blushed and looked away.

"No Sweetie, _you_ didn't do anything." Han assured her. "But I gotta give your brother some support too, you know?"

"Your Father's right." Leia sighed, returning to the table and kissing Han's cheek. "And I'm sorry for snapping."

"Hey! Enough already." Han squeezed Leia's hand. "Look. I gotta get this delivery out but I'll be back as soon as I can. It's probably just another dead end, but I owe it to Jacen that we try."

"Can I come too Papa?" Jorj asked.

"Can you reach the pedals Son?" Han asked with a serious tone.

"No." Jorj answered honestly.

"When you can reach the pedals, then you can come." Han promised.

Jorj looked down at his legs and tried to imagine them as long as his fathers. Han winked at Jaina and shared a long, tender kiss with Leia before leaving to meet Jacen at the Port. 

While Jaina showered and dressed, Jorj recounted how his friend in class was exactly like him and Leia cleared the breakfast debris. She had almost finished when a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Who is it?" Leia asked through the door.

"Delivery Ma'am." A husky voice replied.

"We haven't ordered anything." Leia replied suspiciously.

"Flowers Ma'am. For Mrs Solo." The voice said, adding. "A thank you I think."

"How did you access the block?" She asked puzzled.

"Mr Solo. He said to come straight up." The man answered.

Leia cautiously palmed the door open, expecting a holovid to be thrust in her face, but was in fact confronted by the largest bouquet she had ever seen.

"Goodness! You better come in." Leia exclaimed. She stepped aside and tried to visually locate her credit-holder.

"Here, let me give you something for your trouble." She offered, spotting the wallet on the sofa.

"No need Ma'am, really." The man said, setting the flowers aside. "Just a few minutes of your time."

Without the flowers obscuring it, Jagged Fel's voice even distorted by the near-throttling it had received the day before, was clear to Leia who spun on her heels to face him.

"Please..." Jag held out a steadying hand. "Please, I have to see her."

"She's not here." Leia lied.

"I know that's not true." Jag told her. "I've been outside all night."

Leia eyed the flowers.

"My Dad." Jag explained. "When you wouldn't answer my calls, I told him I would camp out all night if necessary until I could speak to Jaina. He suggested flowers would be a way of gaining entry. Apparently, when he was dating my Mom they had this huge row and he did the same thing to win her back."

"Jagged." Leia said softly. "I'm on your side. Truly. Just...just not right now. Okay?"

"Who was at the door Mom?" Jaina asked, rubbing her hair dry and entering the living area from the bedroom en suite 'fresher. Her jaw dropped open. "Jag!"

"Jaina..." Jag took a step toward her, his approach being blocked by Leia.

"Don't make me call my husband!" Leia threatened.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying, this is between me and Jaina and to be perfectly frank none of either yours or your husband's business." Jag told her.

"Maybe not." Leia agreed. "But I don't think Han would spend much time debating the matter when he could be using it more productively in physically restraining you."

"I understand." He insisted. "But I think I'll take my chances."

"It's okay Mom." Jaina interjected.

"You're sure?" Leia looked at Jaina for confirmation, a nod assuring her that she was. 

Jaina and Jag stood regarding each other until Jag finally broke the silence.

"What happened Jaina?" He asked simply. "I mean, did you get cold feet or something?"

"No. I didn't get cold feet." She shook her head gently.

"Then what?" He pressed. "Two days ago we were looking forward to getting married, planning our future together. And now..."

"It wasn't cold feet." She repeated.

"So...what?" He asked again.

"It's complicated." Jaina said simply.

"Complicated? What? Did you sleep with my best friend or something?" He meant it flippantly, but Jaina's crimson cheeks shocked him. "You slept with Maier? No! He wouldn't. I mean, okay, _he_ would but _you_ wouldn't. You wouldn't!"

She averted her eyes, still blushing.

"No! No, Jaina!" He took a step back, his breath catching in his throat. "I don't believe you'd do that. Everybody knows best friends are off limits. So, no. I just don't believe you."

"Why don't you both sit down." Leia suggested, laying a soft hand on Jag's arm. "It really is complicated."

She motioned for Jorj to come to her which he did, hurrying into her arms.

"You come with me while I go get dressed and then we'll see if Aunt Winter can't look after you for an hour or so." Leia said, carrying Jorj toward the bedroom.

"Aw! Aunt Winter makes me read!" Jorj grumbled.

"So? You like reading." Leia pointed out.

"I like playing better." He groaned and cuddled into his mother's neck in his obvious attempt to dissuade her from her actions.

"She's so good with him." Jaina commented as she sat.

"Don't do this Jaina. Don't shut me out." Jag begged, sitting opposite so he could study her.

Nodding, she sighed. "It wasn't Maier."

"What wasn't?" He asked.

"Who I slept with." She answered, not meeting his gaze.

"But there was someone?" He questioned.

"Like I said. It's complicated." She replied, sad eyes turning to look up at him.

Jaina gulped back a breath and told Jag as much as she could remember. When she was done Jag took a moment before he rose and moved to sit beside her.

"Five years ago." He told her. "My sister, Cherith, was targeted."

"You never said." Jaina gasped.

"She was out with friends." He explained. "She'd had a couple of drinks when she started feeling ill. Not wanting to spoil her friends evening, she stepped out back of the club they were at to get some fresh air. Out of nowhere, this guy grabbed her and pushed her face-down in a muddy puddle. While she was struggling to breathe and to get free, he had her underwear down to her knees and was assaulting her when they were interrupted. He fled and she was left bloodied, bruised and in a state of shock. According to the authorities though, she was lucky. The girl they believe he attacked before, died from her injuries."

"He wasn't caught?" She asked.

"Despite the speed of the attack, he was remarkably well prepared. No evidence at the scene, no semen, no nothing!"

"Poor Cherith!" Jaina leaned back against Jag's shoulder. "But you understand now, why it is we can't get married."

"Understand?" He rose sharply and angrily turned on her. "No. No, I don't understand at all. I don't understand any of this. I don't understand how this could be happening to you...to us. And I don't understand how you think this means we can't be together."

"Is everything all right in here?" Leia asked knowing everything was far from all right.

Jag turned away to get his breath and gather his thoughts. When he turned back to Jaina, he was perfectly calm.

"You know Jaina, if you don't want to marry me because you don't love me then that's fine." He said to her. Then his face softened. "Okay, maybe not fine. But I'd understand that. Even respect you for it. One day. But if you don't want to marry me because of what this guy did to you, then that's not right. That's not right at all. And it means he's not just hurt you, he's screwed us both over."

Jaina looked up at him, blinking back tears.

"You think 'screwed us over' is a good expression to use right now?" The corners of Jaina's lips twitched into a tight smile.

"It is if it makes you see sense." Jag's lips curved upwards also and he dropped to his knees before her. "I love you Jaina Solo. Love you with all of my heart and from the very bottom of my soul. And I want...no, I _need_ for you to tell me that nothing's changed between us."

"But they have. Don't you see that?" Jaina frowned. "I can't even remember what happened properly. What if he infected me with something. What if he abused me in...in other ways?"

Jaina glanced at Jorj who was watching them intently while chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Then I want to be there for you!" He insisted.

"I...I don't know." She shook her head in confusion.

"Jaina, I _love_ you!" Jag repeated.

"Jagged." Leia interrupted. "Why don't you give Jaina a little space. And a little time to think things over."

Jag wanted to argue with her. But his heart told him she was right. He nodded in agreement and leaned forward to lightly kiss Jaina's cheek before rising.

"What now?" He asked.

Jaina shrugged non-committally.

"I'll...um...I'll go." He looked to Leia for her support.

"I'll call you later." Jaina said, turning to gaze out of the window and Jag looked to relax.

As he left, Winter arrived.

"Thank you for this Winter." Leia too, looked to relax.

"It's never a problem looking after this little one." Winter smiled at Jorj who hid behind his Mother's skirt. Winter lowered her voice to a whisper. "Something I said?"

"Jorj was hoping to go to the park." Leia explained.

"The park eh?" Winter said, taking her cue. "That was going to be my suggestion."

"It was?" Jorj bounded out from behind Leia, his eyes shining.

"It's such a beautiful day. Why not?" Winter beamed at him.

"Can we Mama?" Jorj appealed to his Mother.

"You stay where you can see your Aunt Winter. If you can't see her, then she can't see you." Leia told him.

"I will Mama." Jorj confirmed and skipped to Winter's side, his hand slipping into hers.

Winter looked toward Jaina, then back at Leia and arched her eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you." Leia shook her head. "I just can't. Not right now."

"Okay Jorj. Let's go explore that park." Winter said to an excitedly squealed 'yay' from Jorj.

Leia watched them go.  
She tried not to worry about Jorj. Or Winter.  
Jorj had a habit of running off, playing with friends he had in his own young mind. And Winter, as strong as she was, found it difficult keeping up with an agile, energetic five year old.

"Mom. I've been thinking." Jaina said and Leia's heart sank. "If I report this, then everyone will know what happened and why I called off the Wedding. Your friends, my friends, Dad's business contacts, the Rogues that Jag flies with. Everyone."

"You didn't do anything wrong Jaina." Leia assured her.

"I just mean..." Jaina turned to look at her Mother. "They'll make assumptions. That I was drunk. That I was irresponsible. That I...that I asked for it."

"Jaina!" Leia snapped.

"Some will. You know they will." She said, quickly wiping away a tear. "And what if they're right? I can't remember what happened, so what if I did do something to encourage him and I've just wiped it from my memory because it doesn't suit me to know the truth."

"I don't believe that." Leia scowled. "And nobody who knows you will believe that either."

"I want to know what happened." Jaina asserted.

"_You_ are _not_ to blame." Leia insisted, sitting beside Jaina.

"Maybe not. But I need to know." Jaina repeated. "I'm supposed to be a Jedi and yet I just let some guy take advantage of me? I need answers Mom."

"Then lets go get them." Leia smiled her encouragement at Jaina.


	4. Chapter 4

Within a standard hour Jaina had reported to the Medical Centre, though her examination revealed little.  
Staff were able to confirm evidence of recent sexual activity, though they were unable to determine if any force had been involved.  
In Leia's mind, that only served as proof that Jaina was subdued by a narcotic of some kind. Jaina, however, remained unconvinced.  
Her medical screening also showed she was free of any of the dozen standard sexually transmitted diseases. Much to her and Leia's relief.  
It took another standard hour to locate an appropriate physician who listened patiently to Jaina's explanation of her reason for calling the woman from her bed. When Jaina had finished speaking, the three women sat and regarded one another in silence until Leia could take no more.

"Will you...will you help her?" Leia asked.

"Ca'v." The woman simply said.

"Excuse me?" Leia queried.

"I like my clients to call me by name. It's Ca'v." She elaborated.

"Ca'v." Leia breathed a sigh of relief for what felt like the hundredth time. "Will you help my daughter. Please."

"There is something I should point out before you commit to this." Ca'v said, looking directly at Jaina. "I _can_ open the locked secrets of your mind. But once inside, I cannot control what you find there. Nor can I then hide whatever is uncovered."

"Jaina's not guilty of anything. She has nothing to hide." Leia stated.

"My Mother has the utmost faith in her family." Jaina smiled sheepishly. "Faith and love."

"You accept my terms?" Ca'v asked.

"I want to know what happened." Jaina confirmed. "And I realise that it may not be...pleasant."

"Then let's get started." Ca'v said and turned her attention to Leia. "We have an excellent refectory if you care for some refreshment."

"Can Mom stay?" Jaina queried.

"I usually conduct my investigations one-to-one." Ca'v advised.

"_Please_. I'd like her to stay. If it wasn't for Mom I wouldn't be here." Jaina appealed.

Ca'v conceded defeat but asked that Leia try to remain impartial.  
Leia agreed. Reluctantly.  
Ca'v indicated Jaina should make herself comfortable in a self-conforming chair and Leia made herself as comfortable as she could by her daughter's side.

"Relax Jaina. Lie back, close your eyes and listen only to my voice." Ca'v told her. "You are in a safe place. Warm and safe. How are you feeling Jaina?"

"Warm and safe." She repeated, much to Leia's surprise.

"You're getting married tomorrow. How do you feel about that?" Ca'v asked, making notes.

"Excited. Nervous. Thrilled. Scared." Jaina answered.

"Excited and thrilled?" Ca'v scribbled, seeming to barely listen.

"I've loved Jag for so long. It feels like the beginning of something that was always meant to be."

"And yet, nervous and scared." Ca'v continued.

"My parents have one of the strongest, most successful marriages I have ever known. Nervous that I might let them down, scared that I might not live up to their example."

"Oh Jaina!" Leia whispered and earning a scowl from Ca'v.

"Jaina, I want you to put those feelings aside and tell me about tonight. You're celebrating before your Wedding tomorrow?" Ca'v's voice was soft, melodious.

"With friends." Jaina confirmed.

"Where are you Jaina?" Ca'v asked.

"We're in a club." She answered. "It's our favourite. We like the music."

"What are you drinking? Is it alcoholic? Are you getting drunk?" Ca'v questioned.

"Champagne. But only one glass. Then soft drinks. I don't want to wake up with a hangover."

"And you're _only_ drinking soft drinks?" Ca'v enquired, observing Jaina's physical reaction to the questioning as much as her verbal responses.

"Yes. Only soft drinks."

"Jaina, have you heard of 'glitterstim'?" Ca'v asked.

"Yes." Jaina responded, honestly.

"Have you ever taken 'glitterstim'?" Ca'v pressed.

"Yes."

Leia's gasp was as audible as her mouthed 'sorry' was silent.

"Are you using it tonight?" Ca'v queried.

"No."

"Your friends?" Ca'v continued.

"No." Jaina responded.

Ca'v adjusted the template of her questioning and, after a pause, continued. "Jaina, I want you now to tell me what happened when you returned home after your night out. Did you go straight to your apartment?"

"No. I couldn't enter my apartment building. My access card wouldn't work." Jaina replied, a frown creasing her brow.

"Are you all right to continue Jaina?" Ca'v questioned.

"I remember...I was going to call Jacen to come let me in." Jaina recalled.

"Jacen?" Ca'v asked.

"My brother. He lives in an adjoining block." Jaina explained.

"But you didn't call him. Why was that?" Ca'v leaned forward a little in her chair, appearing to show greater interest.

"I felt someone behind me. Close. Too close." Jaina's anxiety level was rising.

And then Leia's comm went off.

"I'm sorry!" Leia blurted, grabbing her comm and backing from the room. "So sorry. I'm sorry..."

Ca'v sighed in annoyance as Jaina blinked to wakefulness.

"What happened?" Jaina asked.

"Your Mother's comm interrupted us, just as we were making progress."

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Leia crept back into the room with a nervous smile.

"Are we able to continue?" Ca'v arched an annoyed eyebrow.

"It was my aide. Well, she's not really my aide any more. More a friend." Leia jabbered. "She's looking after my youngest. He's five and quite a handful."

"So, are we able to continue?" Ca'v eyebrow raised to join it's twin in her hairline.

"Sorry. Yes. She just wanted to check if I...doesn't matter." Leia trailed off noting Ca'v's expression of disinterest.

"Jaina, relax again. Close your eyes and listen only to my voice. You're in a safe place Jaina, warm and safe. How are you feeling?" Ca'v glared at Leia who tried not to visibly shrink in her seat.

"Warm and safe." Jaina repeated.

"You were telling me about your Wedding Shower. You had just arrived at home but were unable to enter the building." Ca'v reminded her.

"Someone was behind me." Jaina repeated. "When I turned, it was the woman from the club."

"Why would..." Leia started, Ca'v's scowl quietened her.

"She asked me if everything was all right. I told her that she had startled me and that I was having trouble with my keycard. I said I would call my brother to let me in. She stopped me."

"How did she stop you Jaina?" Ca'v asked, watching Jaina intently.

"She laid her hand on mine. She said she had the security bypass that would let us both in."

Leia shook her head. Ca'v placed a finger to her lips but mouthed 'what?'.

"There is no security bypass." Leia whispered. "Access is by keycard only and the code is updated every sixty days."

"What did this woman do Jaina, did you see?" Ca'v requested, considering Leia's information.

"She tapped a code in. I didn't see it, but the door opened and we entered together."

"She must have called an apartment." Leia offered quietly.

"Do you remember what happened next?" Ca'v nodded at Leia, but kept her attention on Jaina.

"She said she thought she recognised me at the club but wasn't sure. She apologised again for knocking our table and then she introduced herself. Amba. She said her name was Amba."

"There are security cameras on every level. None show Jaina entering the apartment, either with someone or alone." Leia added.

"Jaina. I want you to think about that woman. Had you seen her before tonight?" Ca'v queried.

"I...I don't think so. But I barely know any of my neighbours." Jaina replied after some thought.

"And can you remember how you felt around her. Did you feel comfortable?" Ca'v asked, checking her chronometer.

"Safe." Jaina replied. "Safe and warm."

Ca'v looked up at Jaina, blinking.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that." Ca'v asked, her voice shaky.

"I felt safe. I felt safe and warm." Jaina repeated.

Ca'v sat back in her chair and exhaled. "Jaina. I'm going to count back from three and when I reach zero you will wake. You'll feel refreshed and wide awake. Three, two, one, zero."

Jaina's eyes opened, a smile spreading across her lips.

"I remembered Amba!" She exclaimed. "It's starting to come back to me. I remembered Amba!"

"We've made wonderful progress Jaina." Ca'v smiled. "And I'd like for us to continue but unfortunately I have another client to see. I can clear my calendar for tomorrow morning and if you wish, I could come to you."

"Fine by me." Jaina agreed. "But I'm at Mom's. Is it okay to do it there?"

Ca'v agreed it would be no problem and suggested Jaina get herself a drink from the fountain outside while she noted the address. After Jaina had exited, Leia turned a cold stare on Ca'v.

"What was that?" She demanded. "That 'safe and warm' thing. I thought that was _your_ trigger?"

"I don't think your daughter was targeted at all." Ca'v explained. "I believe she may have been groomed. Possibly over a period of time."

"Groomed?" Leia asked, puzzled.

"It's also possible that this was not the first time she was abused. There may have been other occasions she still can't recall. I can't be certain. I'll know more after tomorrow." Ca'v placed a soft, reassuring hand on Leia's arm. "It's hard, I know, but try not to worry. We _will_ get to the bottom of this."

When Jaina stepped back into the room, Leia wore her best diplomatic expression.

"We done for today?" Jaina queried. "I'm starving!"

"All done." Leia confirmed. "Let's go find Winter and your brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Leia exhaled, opened her eyes and found held before her a very large glass of Emerald Wine. Leia blinked up at Winter who gazed down at her knowingly.

"You looked as though you needed this." Winter said with a soft smile.

"You know me too well!" Leia complained but accepted the glass willingly.

"I don't know how you cope with Jorj." Winter sympathised as she joined Leia on the sofa, a large glass of wine clutched in her own hand. "He sure is one great big bundle of energy!"

"You get used to it." Leia laughed. "I still remember the first few days after bringing the twins home. Now _that_ was exhausting."

Leia regarded her friend over her glass. "I wish you and Tycho had been able..." She started.

"Some thing's are just not meant to be." Winter said, taking a sip of wine. "And it's not like we didn't manage to keep ourselves busy."

"With _our_ children when it should have been your own." Leia lamented.

"We have no regrets Your Highness. Only good memories." Winter raised her glass in toast. Leia clinked her glass against Winter's.

"Have you spoken to Luke?" Winter asked.

"I messaged. He said he'd call when he could. I got the impression he wasn't ready to talk." Leia took a sip of her wine appreciatively.

"Do you know Mara's prognosis?" Winter probed.

"She's a fighter. I know that much." Leia took another long sip of her wine. "I...I just...I feel so helpless."

Leia took a gulp of wine, let it swill around her mouth before she swallowed, savouring it's effects.

"My daughter may have been raped." Leia told Winter, fighting back her emotions. "Possibly any number of times. Possibly by any number of men and I can't do a thing to help." Winter placed her glass down and laid a hand on Leia's arm. "My brother's wife is dying. They should be enjoying a long and happy life together, but Mara's dying and again I can't do a thing to help." Leia continued and allowed herself the tears she'd tried so hard to hold back.

"Oh Leia!" Winter wrapped her arms around her friend and let her sob into her shoulder until she had shed all of her tears. "I'm staying tonight. Tycho will understand."

"No. Winter, no." Leia argued, wiping her cheeks. "I've imposed on you too much already."

"It's no imposition. None whatsoever." Winter assured her as Leia's comm buzzed insistently.

Recognising the call sign, Leia inhaled and smiled as she answered. "Hey Honey. How was the run?"

"Ah, you know, same old same old." Han's grizzled voice intoned. "How's everything there, Jaina okay?"

"She's fine. Sleeping. I think Jorj has worn her out." Leia straightened as though the move would make her sound more convincing.

"And how about you, how're you holding up?" He sounded subdued.

"You know me, strong as a Gundark." She answered as though the words alone could give her the strength she so desperately needed.

"So you're not missing me at all?" He queried, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I wouldn't go that far. Who's going to fill my glass when it's empty?" She smiled, amusement lacing her words.

"Good to know I have some uses." Han said acerbically.

"You mean more to me than that, you know you do." She could almost hear his off-centre grin spread across his face. "I mean, there's the cooking too..."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya!" He growled.

"Han..." Leia turned her body from Winter's. "Hurry home."

"You _are_ missing me!" He kidded.

"Just...just don't take longer than you need okay? No sly Sabaac games, all right?" She appealed.

"Hey! It's me!" He replied, his voice both calming and loving.

"I..." Leia started.

"I know." He interrupted.

Leia swallowed back further tears and raised her eyes skyward, wanting to say more but struggling with her composure.

"Hey, what say I quit the Tenel Ka chase and get home that much quicker?" He asked.

"Sounds wonderful." Leia answered, her lower lip trembling. "But don't you go abandoning Jacen on some rodent-infested out-World, you hear me?"

"I hear ya!" Han told her from the doorway.

"Han!" Her exclamation was almost lost in the fabric of his clothing as she furiously flew into his waiting arms and buried her head in his chest.

"Knew you were missing me!" He mumbled before turning to look at Winter and mouthing 'she okay?'

Winter's softly curved eyebrow and pursed lips gave him his answer.  
Han elicited an 'ah' and laid his chin on the top of Leia's head, rocking her in his arms.

"I'll go. I can see Her Highness is in safe hands." Winter made a discrete exit and Han turned Leia's face up to his, hands cupping her cheeks as he bent to kiss her tenderly. He could taste the saltiness of her tears on her skin and it made his heart ache.

"So..." He said when he broke the kiss. "What's with the tears?"

"Just glad to have you home." She lied, slapping his arm. "You fly too fast!"

"Uh-uh." Han shook his head. "Nice try Princess but I know you better than that."

Leia averted her eyes. "There's no keeping any secrets from you is there?" She asked, returning to the sofa and the comfort of her Emerald Wine.

"Mind if I get myself something strong and Corellian?" He queried.

Leia reached out her hand to him which he took eagerly.

"Too late. He's already taken." She replied with a sweet smile.

"Fine, I'll make do with Winter's leftovers on one condition." He sank into the sofa beside her. "You tell me everything."

Leia's weak smile brightened when Jaina came into the living area.

"I thought I heard Dad's voice." She smiled at her father. "What happened to looking for Tenel Ka?"

"Jacen made enquiries while I dealt with the delivery." Han explained. "It _was_ another dead end so we headed straight back."

"Mom. Jorj says he needs you to take him 'pee-pee'." Jaina told her mother.

With a smile of understanding Leia went to help Jorj with his toileting needs.

"Think he'll ever grow out of that?" Jaina asked.

"Maybe. One day." Han answered wearily. "All the pipes work how they should, he just doesn't know how to process the information properly."

"Swap you a beer for your wine?" She offered.

"Since when did you drink Emerald Wine?" He challenged.

"Jorj snores like a Wookiee, I figure it'll help me sleep." She shrugged. "You want the beer or not?"

Han's grin was answer enough. Jaina fetched him a bottle of Corellian Ale, kissed his cheek lovingly and returned to the cot she'd set up in Jorj's bedroom with the glass of wine clutched tightly to her.  
When Leia returned to her husband's side she had a suggestion for him.

"Maybe if you _showed_ Jorj how to hold it, he'd learn." She said.

"Hey, I've tried that Sweetheart!" He countered. "Get a good strong grip I said to him, so he did. On mine, not his. Dug his nails in and everything. Thought I was going to have to put a bacta strip around it!"

"You're making that up." She accused with a light laugh.

"I'll show you the scar if you don't believe me." He offered, a hand moving to his belt buckle.

"Another time maybe." Her palm felt hot where she laid it on his thigh.

"Bed?" He asked.

"Bed." She confirmed with a satisfied sigh.

"Tired?" He queried, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

"Bed." She repeated.

_At least it wasn't an out and out rebuke!_ He thought.

Han danced around Leia in the 'fresher, both undertaking their own night-time rituals.  
Leia cleansing, toning and moisturising before brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth with antiseptic wash.  
Han soaping his face, shaving and generally washing away the grime of the day before brushing his teeth and gargling with the same antiseptic wash.  
She in a fresh, slightly opaque nightgown which Han noted failed to disguise the dark rosette of her nipples.  
He in simple, soft sleep pants which he noted failed to disguise his interest in his wife.

Leia exited the 'fresher first and clambered into her side of their bed in silence.  
_What do I have to do, grow tail feathers and waft them at her?_ He wondered.  
He followed Leia, climbing into bed and sitting back against the headrest.  
Leia shuffled over and nestled into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist.  
Han smiled to himself as he kissed the top of her head.

"So..." Han asked again. "Now can you tell me, what's with the tears?"

"I was just feeling sorry for myself." She sighed.

"You?" Han tutted. "Never."

Leia pulled her legs higher and tucked them under her.

"Come on, let's here it." He told her, taking a deep breath. "How did Jaina get on."

"I'm ashamed to say I really _was_ feeling sorry for myself." She told him, sitting upright and looking him square in the eye. "I was thinking about Jaina and Jacen and Luke and remembering Anakin. And I just felt so...so...helpless." She shrugged apologetically. "And as you know, I don't much like _not_ being in control of a situation."

He regarded her a moment before agreeing with an off-centre smile.

"And..." Leia licked her lips. "I've been thinking."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Leia gathered her thoughts before speaking. "I've been thinking about Jacen. And I think it's time I opened a dialogue."

"Opened a dialogue?" Han sat forward, frowning. "You mean with Isolder."

"No, I mean with the Hutts!" She answered sarcastically. "Yes, I mean with Isolder. I think I should contact him and ask for his help."

"Absolutely not!" He insisted furiously. "I forbid you."

"You forbid me!" She scorned, her eyes wide with amusement.

"You 'open a dialogue' and he'll think he's got a shoo-in." He said. "You 'open a dialogue' and you might as well open your thighs as well."

"Han!" Leia snapped.

"Well...you know what he's like." Han backed off. "He'll use it as a way of getting close to you again. And I won't have him pawing over you like a..a..toy he can pick and..and throw away again when he's bored."

"It won't be like that." Leia assured him.

"Sure it'll be like that." Han groaned. "He'll make sure it's like that just to piss me off!"

"And I think we should go see Luke." She continued. "He needs our support right now. He and Mara, _both_, need our support right now."

"You don't think maybe we have someone _here_ who needs our support more right now?"

"We have to plan for Jorj too." She nodded. "I know I was against an institution and I stand by that. But we have to start looking at his education and planning for his future, especially for when we aren't here."

"Haven't I been saying that?" He asked.

"And, of course, there's Jaina." She said.

"Wondered when we might get to her." He sighed. "How'd she get on?"

"It was...encouraging, actually." Leia replied, a hand teasing the hairs on his chest.

"Encouraging, how? Tell me." He pressed.

Leia told him.  
Quietly. Calmly. Concisely.  
Han listened.  
Patiently. Passively. Silently.  
When she had finished, Leia sat waiting for Han's reaction.

"Han..." She nudged him when he remained silent. "Say something."

"How could this happen under our nose?" He finally asked. "I thought this was supposed to be a safe neighbourhood. Wasn't that why we moved here?"

"It might not be that bad." She tried to sound reassuring.

"You mean she might only have been raped once by one man rather than half a dozen times by half a dozen different men."

"Han..." She started with no idea what she was going to say. But before she could say more, he gathered her in his arms and pulled her into his tight embrace.

"She's gonna be just fine. We're gonna get her through this and we're _all_ gonna be just fine." He promised her.

"You know if you were any other man, I'd have difficulty believing that." She allowed herself to be enveloped by the warmth of his arms encircling her.

Leia had been fortunate enough to experience the comfort of Luke's Force touch sent from afar but nothing compared with the tenderness and solace she felt cradled in the arms of this man, the man that she loved.  
Han held her close, her face to his bare chest. He felt the beat of her heart, heard the hitch in her throat as she controlled her emotions.  
For Han, he just felt cold inside. Cold and somehow dead.  
He continued to hold Leia, to keep her anchored in his comfort until he was certain she was sleeping.  
Then he gently, carefully, eased her onto her side, laying with her while she settled then slipping from the bed to prowl the apartment.  
_Multiple times. Multiple men.  
_The words just wouldn't stop.  
He stopped in the doorway of the bedroom Jaina was currently sharing with her brother and looked between their two sleeping forms.  
The wine glass she had drained lay on it's side on the floor, an arm dangling from her cot. Han retrieved the glass and carefully returned her arm to the warmth of the bedcovers.  
_Multiple times. Multiple men.  
_He sighed and tried to brush the words from his mind.  
Turning to Jorj he couldn't help but smile at the boy curled foetal-like and, as Jaina had complained, snoring like a Wookiee!  
_Multiple times. Multiple men.  
_Han shook the words from his head and lightly ruffled his Son's hair. Jorj stirred briefly but didn't wake.

Rising, Han sauntered into the living area and noted the glass and beer bottle he and Leia had neglected to remove before heading to bed.  
They were usually more careful. Jorj was an inquisitive child who would, and did, investigate the contents of a glass if it looked attractive to him.  
_Multiple times. Multiple men.  
_Han just wanted the words to go away.  
He grabbed the half empty bottle and glass and moved to the kitchen where he tipped the wine away before putting the glasses in the dish cleanser. He held onto the beer, tipping the bottle to his lips in the hope that the alcohol would bring him the peace he craved.  
_Multiple times. Multiple men.  
_Han stood at the sink and closed his eyes, draining the bottle in three gulps.  
Opening his eyes, he regarded his reflection in the window, another face coming into focus behind him.

"You okay?" Leia asked him, tentatively reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Han spun on his heel, grabbing her, forcing her backwards onto the table.

"Han!" Her cry fell on deaf ears as he clamped her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. Legs dangling, her struggles were impotent against his greater strength. His hand rode the curve of her thigh to tangle in the fabric of her panties, ripping them forcibly from her body. Her yelp was ignored, the panties dropped and forgotten as Han shrugged himself from his sleep pants and rammed himself into her.  
The tears streaking her face.  
The sobs and pleas.  
None of it made any difference.  
_Multiple times. Multiple men._

"Papa. Whatcha doin'?" Jorj's voice jolted Han from his hallucination.

Standing at the sink, Han exhaled as his reflection came back into view.

"Just chewing the cud." Han replied.

"Can I have some?" Jorj asked.

Han barked a laugh. "Trust me son, it tastes a whole lot worse than your Mama's Oro Bark."

"I like Oro Bark!" Jorj grinned.

_A sweet tooth. Just like his mother._ Han thought.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Han turned, looked down at Jorj and planted a fist on his hip.

"I was. But..." The boy looked away, sheepishly. "I peed."

"Ahhh." Han understood.

"I'm sorry Papa." The child's lower lip trembled. "I didn't mean to. I never mean to."

Han sank to the floor and knelt before Jorj.

"I know you don't son." Han tousled the boy's hair again. "So does your Mama. We're not mad with you, you know that don't you?"

"I guess." Jorj mumbled.

"You wanna maybe sleep with your Mama and me tonight?" Han asked, hoping to cheer the lad up. The shrugged shoulder told Han he had a way to go in the cheering up stakes. He nudged Jorj's chin up to meet his father's gaze.

"We're _not_ mad at you." He repeated. "We're _not_."

"Mama was crying." Jorj told Han.

"Yeah. She does that sometimes. When she's scared about the future." Han smiled crookedly. "Or sad about the past. So, you know what would make her feel better?"

Jorj shook his head and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his sleep suit.

"If you and I worked a little bit harder at getting you to go pee-pee by yourself." Han said.

"I like it when Mama takes me pee-pee. Her hands are soft." Jorj smiled.

"Yes. Yes, they are." Han agreed with a lascivious grin. "But you're growing up fast now kiddo and the thing is, grown up girls, they don't take grown up boys to go pee-pee. That's how they keep their hands so soft."

Jorj's eyes grew wide with understanding.

"Let's go get you some clean jammies, freshen you up and snuggle up with Mama." Han pushed to his feet and held out his hand which Jorj gripped firmly.

Returning to Jorj's bedroom, they found Jaina now awake and sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Daaad!" She wailed. "I'm on the comm!"

"What's so important it couldn't wait until morning?" Han grumbled, helping Jorj out of his damp sleep suit and stripping the wet bedclothes from his bed.

"Daaad! It's private!" She stated, as though it should have been obvious.

"Not if it's on my comm bill it's not." Han tutted, placing the washing in the recycler.

"This is my _personal_ comm Dad." She snorted. "_I_ pay the bill."

"Think you'll find your Mom and I subsidise that payment." He mumbled under his breath, then turned his attention to Jorj. "You done buddy?"

Han collected some fresh sleeping garments and held his hand out again to Jorj who took it skipping with excitement.

"Just so you know, Jorj is sleeping with us tonight." Han told Jaina as they left the room.

_Good_. She thought but merely rolled her eyes as she returned to her comm. "Just the weed, he's wet the bed _again_ so his reward is to go sleep with Mom and Dad..."

Han made a mental note to speak to Jaina in the morning about her condescending attitude toward her little brother.  
Leia was awake, sitting up and working on her comm padd when Han arrived at their bedroom. Jorj squealed in delight and raced toward the bed, his mother's admonishing finger reminding him that he had to bathe before being allowed in the bed.

"Ya coming Mama?" Jorj cried as he ran toward the 'fresher.

"Tell me that's not the cutest naked butt you ever did see?" Han commented as he watched his Son run by.

"It's not." Leia told him, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Perv!" He hissed in her ear as he followed the boy into the 'fresher.

Leia considered a moment, then stowed her padd and followed Han and Jorj.

"Here ya go." Han lifted Jorj into the tub and slapped the button which initiated a fine spray. It was late...or early...depending upon one's point of view, but Jorj liked to play and Han was enjoying the distraction. The boy giggled as he danced about in the spray.

"You be careful you don't slip young man." Leia reminded him, but smiled all the same at his small form bubbling with joy.

"You coming in?" Han asked her, removing his sleep pants and waggling his eyebrows at her. Leia glanced back at the comm padd blinking for attention.

"Help you with this Ma'am?" Han's suggestive tone pulled her back into the 'fresher.

He had his hands on her nightgown, gathering the material in his hands to raise above her head. There was a mischievous glint to his eyes that always made Leia perspire with anticipation and despite the hour, and the proximity of their five year old, she felt a surge of passion that brought a flush to her neck and cheeks.  
Han edged closer. Close enough to feel the heat radiating from her.  
_Multiple_ _times_. _Multiple_ _men_.  
_NO!_ His mind screamed and in the next moment he made the two strides to the bowl just in time before he vomited, violently evacuating the contents of his stomach.

"Papa!" Jorj cried.

"Han!" Leia was at his side, steadying him and trying to soothe him with a gentle hand.

"Papa!" Jorj repeated, his voice trembling.

"Jorj Sweetheart, you stay where you are." Leia slapped off the button, ceasing the water spray.

"I'm...I'm...all right." Han vomited again, retching what little he had left in his stomach.

"I'm calling a medic!" Leia announced.

"No! Ley I'm fine." Han insisted, straightening and sending water cascading around the bowl until it was clear.

"You don't look fine." She said, frowning with concern.

"I am. Really." Han assured her. "Too much beer. Too little food."

"You sure?" She asked, quietly, still concerned.

"I'm gonna go get myself some water." He nodded. "You okay with Jorj?"

Leia fluttered her eyelashes, her way of accepting his assurance.

"Papa?" Jorj asked, chewing on a thumb nail.

"Come on Jorj. Let's get you dry and in your jammies." Leia lifted her son from the bathtub as Han cautiously made his way through to the kitchen.

The coolness of the refrigeration unit helped to calm Han, the bottle of water proving equally settling. After taking several mouthfuls, he held the bottle to his forehead and closed his eyes.  
A sound from the living area caught his attention.  
Main door. Opening. Voices. One soft and feminine. One deep, clearly masculine.

_Who the Hell!..._ Han wondered.

Exiting the kitchen he entered the softly lit living area to find Jaina leaning against Jagged Fel and edging toward a kiss.

"Don't mind me, I just pay the extortionate service charge!" He barked, making the couple jump.

"Whoa! Dad! Save it for the bedroom!" Jaina averted her eyes as Han became aware of his nudity.

"My home." He told her stubbornly. "My rules."

With that he sauntered casually toward his bedroom, pausing to ask. "He staying?"

"Maybe." Jaina answered, glancing up at Jag. "I thought we should talk."

Han grunted. "Well...keep the noise down, your Mother's a light sleeper. And if he's staying, he's on the sofa. I don't want your brother trotting in on you two, you know, naked."

Jaina's blush faded after Han had gone and she laughed up at Jag. "I am _so_ sorry about him."

"I don't know, I think he's kind of on my wavelength. You naked sounds pretty good to me." Jag grinned.

"You might not. After we talk." Jaina entwined her fingers with his.

"That's more and more I find I have in common with your father." Jag said, sounding surprised. "I'm more an action speaks louder than words kind of a guy too."

He leaned forward and captured Jaina's lips with his own.

"Jag, I asked you here to _talk_." She pointed out, breaking the kiss.

"Okay. But me first." Jag pleaded before continuing. "I did a lot of thinking after what you told me...was that only this morning? Anyway, I played again over and over in my mind everything that you told me and you know what? I don't care."

"Jag..." Jaina tried to interrupt.

"No, Jaina, here me out." He scowled at her for silence. "Damnit woman is this how it's gonna be in our marriage, me trying to make you see sense all the time and you fighting me every step of the way?"

"I've been told I have the stubborn Solo streak." She smiled coyly. "But if you ask me, the stubborn Skywalker slash Organa streak can be just as bad."

"I love your stubborn streak, whoever's behind it. And I love that you fight for what you believe in, even when like now it's so obviously wrong." He let his fingers burn a trail of destruction down her arms to her wrists. "I love the Goddamn very bones of you woman. And I don't care if you slept _willingly_ with half of Rogue Squadron, I want you as my wife. And as for the rest of it, we'll just have to find a way to work our way through it, like married couples are supposed to."

"But it _wasn't_ willingly. And what if it _was_ half of Rogue Squadron." Jaina blinked back tears. "I need to know what happened. I need to know the truth. But once I know, I can't un-know. Not ever."

"Then that's where we start." Jag suggested. "I want to be with you when you see this Ca'v person again. _I_ want to know what happened. _I_ want to know the truth. And _I_ want to be the one who helps you recover and rebuild your life. But...I want to do those things as we originally intended, as your husband."

"You are so sweet Jagged..." Jaina shook her head.

"I have a special licence. Cost me half a years wage but I'd pay twice as much and more to finally get you on my arm." His grin was disarming. "If we leave now, we might just make it. So, what do you say?"

"You're crazy!" She sputtered.

"Crazy about you!" His grin widened.

"Everyone would know." She tried to reason with him. "All your friends...what would they think of you?"

"I hope they'd be proud." He answered.

"They'd think you married a whore!" She accused.

"Then I would be perfectly within my rights to correct that way of thinking. By force if necessary." He countered. "But you didn't answer me, what do you say?"

"I..." Jaina paused. _What?_ She thought. _What do I say?_

"I'll ask you one last time Jaina. If you say no, then fine. I'll leave and we'll call it quits." He cupped her face, his hand soft against her cheek, his eyes holding her gaze. "Say yes and our life starts here and now. And come what may, I swear to you I'll be by your side every single step of the way. So, what do you say? Will you marry me? Oh and by marry me, I mean right away because if we're going to use that licence we really do have to go. Right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"He didn't take long to drop off." Han noted, speaking quietly so as not to wake Jorj's sleeping form as he clambered onto the bed beside Leia, the corner of his lips curling into a smile. Leia smiled too, admiring her husband's physique.

"I know you're perving on me again." Han stated without looking up.

"You're naked. Don't tell me you don't look at me when I'm naked." Leia challenged.

"I look at you whether or not you're naked." He replied honestly. "What you're doing is perving."

He looked up at her then and grinned. "I like it."

"Put your pants on." She laughed and tossed them at him. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for remembering I'm in the room." He slipped back into his sleep pants and settled down beside her with Jorj snoring between them.

"You worried about Jaina?" She asked, taking his hand and drawing it to her lips for a light kiss.

"Yeah. I was" He withdrew his hand from hers and slid it around her shoulders. "But guess who just showed up? Jagged Fel. She called him over. To 'talk', apparently."

"Well, that sounds promising." Leia observed. "How did they seem with one another?"

"Nauseating. Same as always." He shrugged.

"Now, that sounds _very_ promising." Leia brightened.

"Of course, it might just have been a trick of the light. Or the sight of her father standing buck-naked in the living quarters." He mused.

"That can't be anything she'd want repeating in a hurry!" Leia teased.

"Sure as heck won't get the same quality from her husband-to-be, if she still calls him that." He gloated.

"I hope they can work it out." Leia said. "They're so meant to be together."

"Speaking of being together..." Han, careful not to wake him, lifted Jorj from the bed and repositioned him upon his chest.

Leia closed the gap between them and luxuriated in the tenderness of Han's embrace.

"I sent a message to the Hapes Consortium asking for Isolder to contact me." She let him know.

"He knows that just means to call, right?" Han queried. "Wouldn't want him racing across space and risking a miss-timed jump through hyperspace right into the side of a huge asteroid or anything."

"I just asked him to contact me. I think he'll assume that means via a comm relay rather than to rush here or risk missing your wake!" She replied sarcastically.

"Oh, he'd like that." Han reflected. "If he asks how I am, please don't mention the vomiting okay?"

"Deal." She nuzzled into the crook of his arm.

"Ahhh." Han wriggled beside Leia. "Help me here, would ya Sweetheart. Jorj's got his foot sticking in my gonads."

Leia obliged, furtling at his groin.

"His foot's nowhere near..." Leia started, noting the widening grin on Han's face and digging a fingernail into this chest. "Oooh, you!"

"Just reminding you what you'd be missing if you take up with His Right Royal Pain-in-the-Assness." He goaded.

"I already have _everything_ I want right here." She reminded him and gently rubbed her nose to his.

"Mmm...Mama..." Jorj mumbled and Han sighed.

"Thought it was too good to last." He commented and conceded his hold on the boy to his mother.

"It's okay Honey, Mama's here." Leia soothed, easing Jorj from his father and into her own arms.

Han didn't mind. Not really. It meant he could hold his wife more tenderly and that was what was important to him.  
Jorj settled immediately and his snoring continued.

"Maybe we should take him to the beach." Leia suggested. "He'd love the beach. He'd have the time of his life playing in the waves. And we could get some information about suitable Educational Facilities, you know, research them before we commit ourselves. More importantly, research them before we commit Jorj."

"Yeah. We _should_ do that." Han agreed, cuddling her close. "But what's brought this on? You've been so dead-set against him going into care."

"I said Educational Facilities Han, not care homes." Leia insisted, stroking Jorj's hair. "Do you think I'm overcompensating?"

"Overcompensating for what?" Han asked puzzled.

"For Hannay." She answered quietly. "Winter thinks I'm overcompensating."

"You talk to Winter about Jorj?" He queried.

"Winter is my oldest and dearest friend. I talk to her about a lot of things." Leia replied.

"You talk to her about me?" He queried.

"I talk to her about a lot of things." She repeated.

"She have anything 'nice' to say about me?" Han asked sceptically.

"She likes your body odour." She answered after some consideration.

"I do not have body odour!" He growled.

"Your unique masculine scent then." She corrected.

"I do not have unique masculine scent either!" He snarled.

"Oh, you do my love." Leia twisted her head to look at him. "You still smell of wet Wookiee."

"I suppose Isolder smells of some expensive blend of fragrant oils, only available on exotic worlds and to very exclusive clientèle!" He wrinkled his nose and tried to sniff at his own skin. "All I smell is soap."

"Don't fret my love." Leia yawned. "Soap or Wookiee, I like it."

She sighed as she leaned against him for comfort.  
Han held her, smiled as he felt her head grow heavy against him.  
Jorj continued to snore happily, his lips moving as in his dreams he conversed with who-knew-who-or-what.  
And Han heard only the silence of the apartment around him.  
No voices. No words repeating over and over in his head. Just the quiet. The usual shifting of air currents, the cooling of the apartment after it's day of activity. It's comings and goings.  
So quiet.  
No Jaina...No Jagged.  
Han felt his eyes close. Tried to fight the fatigue. Failed.  
In his dreams there was giggling. High pitched, female giggling.  
Han blinked himself awake. _What the Hell!_ He thought.  
There it was again. Giggling and shushing and the sound of feet, padding through the apartment.  
Han pulled his arm from beneath Leia, not intending to wake her but waking her anyway and pulled himself upright in bed.  
Jaina, dragging a flustered looking Jag, burst into the bedroom commanding the lights to brighten.

"Mom. Dad." She blurted, gripping Jag's arm and grinning at him.

"Is the apartment on fire?" Han scowled, swinging his legs out of bed.

"We got married." Jaina squealed, thrusting her left hand at them so they could see her wedding band.

"You did what?" Han demanded.

"Married?" Leia asked, trying to assimilate what she was hearing whilst trying to keep control of Jorj. "I don't understand. How can you be married?"

"Jag got a special licence, only we had to use it by oh-five hundred or lose it." Jaina gabbled. "So when he asked me to marry him _again_, I finally realised how much sense there was in what he'd been saying to me. I do shut him out. And if after as good as throwing myself at Isolder and then falling pregnant to someone else wouldn't be enough to make him run in the opposite direction, then I figured I better snap him up before someone else does."

"But...married?" Leia rose and moved to stand beside Jaina. "Don't you need witnesses to get married?"

"The chapel arranges that." Jaina explained. "All we needed to do was turn up and say 'I do'."

"How...practical." Han noted.

"It's not what you wanted for us, I know." Jaina continued, looking between her parents. "It's not what we wanted either, not really. But somehow, it feels right. With everything we're about to face, having Jag as my husband by my side makes me feel that much stronger."

"All we wanted." Leia pulled Jaina into her arms. "All we've _ever_ wanted, is for you to be happy. Both of you!"

She grabbed Jag and pulled him into the hug too.

"Mommm!" Jaina rolled her eyes but hugged her mother in return all the same.

"Do I gotta dress up again?" Jorj asked with disgust.

"Don't worry squirt, you lucked out on that one!" Jaina grinned at Jorj who started bouncing up and down on his parent's bed.

"We bought you a holocron of the ceremony." Jag said, when the hug broke. "It's not the same as being there, but..."

"You're right, it's not." Han growled.

"We know." Jaina turned to her clearly disapproving father. "But we thought that once everything settled down we could all go to Yavin and Uncle Luke might perform a traditional blessing, like he did when you renewed your vows."

"Remind me to check my diary." Han sneered.

Leia frowned and mouthed 'Han' adding just enough annoyance to her mannerism.

"We've also decided to sell the apartment." Jaina told them, slowly, aware of their connection to her apartment.

"Sell it!" Han almost barked.

"But, where will you live?" Leia queried.

"I'm eligible for married quarters at the base." Jag answered. "I'll make the application as soon as the Officer's Administration Office opens."

"It wasn't an easy decision to make." Jaina hurried on. "But, the thing is, the apartment only has one bedroom."

Han gave her a 'so?' look.

"And we need two." She answered his unasked question.

"Two." A semblance of recognition registered on his face. "Are you...?"

"Oh, no. No." Jaina laughed as she corrected him. "It's just...Jag and I agreed not to, you know, rush things."

"Don't you want to sleep with my daughter?" Han asked Jag angrily.

"Jorj, please stop jumping." Leia admonished her son quietly.

"Oh yes Sir. Very much." Jag felt his stomach lurch and his face pale as his own words sank in.

"What I meant to say, Sir, is that Jaina's going to have a tough enough time. And I don't want to be an additional distraction for her."

"Hmmpf." Han mumbled.

"Well." Jaina said and slipped her hand back into Jag's. "Jag and I should probably try and get a couple of hours sleep before we see Ca'v. If Jorj is staying in here with you, do you mind if we share his room?"

Han shrugged his shoulders and sighed.  
Leia smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand in approval before kissing them both and hugging them again.

As they were leaving, Han called. "Jaina."

She turned, gracing her father with a soft smile.

"I..." He started.

Jaina's smile widened. "I know." She said, before continuing to her temporary sleeping quarters with her husband.

Han watched her go, feeling oddly inadequate.

"I really must check the settings on that cleaner droid." Leia complained, moving to his side and wiping at the corner of his eye with the pad of her thumb. "There's far too much dust in this apartment."

Han looked down at his wife, swiftly taking her face in his hands and drawing her to him for a tender, loving kiss.  
Leia smiled up at him when they broke the kiss and mouthed 'I love you'.  
'I know', he mouthed back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me about this morning." Ca'v said, monitoring Jaina's breathing and heart rhythm.

"We got married." Jaina answered, reclining in a self-conforming chair, her eyes closed. Jag was by her side, gripping her hand, his head bowed in preparation for what he might hear.

"I know Jaina. You told me already." Ca'v smiled. "What happened after that?"

"We told my Mom and Dad. They were disappointed not to have been there, but pleased." Jaina said. "Then we called Jag's parents. They were...surprised. And a little angry I think."

"Angry? Don't you mean disappointed too?" Ca'v queried.

"No. Angry I think. They called Jag a couple of names I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have used if there had been children present." Jaina explained as Jag's cheeks reddened and he glanced sheepishly at Ca'v.

"Your Mother's not with you today?" Ca'v pressed, trying to get to her point.

"No. We talked this morning over breakfast." Jaina continued in the slow drawl of her hypnotic state. "Jag wanted to be with me. And I wanted him here also. They've taken Jorj to the beach."

"Jorj?" Ca'v questioned.

"My brother." Jaina answered. "He has learning difficulties. Only we're not allowed to say it in front of him in case he gets a complex."

Ca'v smiled to herself and settled back in her chair. "Now Jaina, I want to take you back to the night before your Wedding. Not last night, when you and Jag got married. The night before, after you were out with friends. Do you remember?"

"Yes." Jaina replied.

"You remember you had difficulty accessing your apartment building?" Ca'v asked. "Do you remember what happened after Amba let you in?"

Jaina frowned in concentration. "She asked me in for a drink. I said no. I said I wanted an early night and a clear head for the morning. She asked again, said it would make up for the drink she spilled especially with us being neighbours."

"You went to her apartment?" Ca'v was noting Jaina's responses. "Do you remember where it was, what floor or number?"

"My floor." Jaina responded. "Next to...no...not next to...it _was_ my apartment."

Jag looked up, watching Jaina's eyebrows twitch as she struggled to remember.

"Your apartment?" Ca'v asked. "You're sure?"

"I remember thinking it was just like mine. I remember saying to her it was exactly the same as mine." Jaina sounded confused and Jag leaned over to Ca'v.

"Before she moved in, she found a keycard in a drawer." He whispered. "She said she used it to go check out the apartment on her own."

Ca'v nodded at his contribution and made a note of this new information.

"How are you feeling Jaina?" Ca'v checked.

"Safe and warm." Jaina replied.

"And do you remember how you felt when you and Amba entered the apartment?" Ca'v probed.

"Safe and warm." Jaina answered.

Ca'v noted her response before pressing on. "Did you have that drink?"

"We sat. She talked. She told me she was new to Coruscant and I was the first friend she had made. I asked if she lived alone and she said she lived with her boyfriend. He was out...somewhere, I don't think she said where."

"So you just talked." Ca'v checked something on her pad, then asked. "How long did you talk, do you know?"

"No." Jaina replied.

"You were alone the whole time?" Ca'v continued.

Jaina blinked. And again, rapidly. "Yes. I think so, yes. She asked if had any reservations about marrying a man I hadn't slept with."

Her breathing increased and Ca'v glanced briefly at Jag who was watching Jaina intently.

"How'd she know..." Jag started, puzzled.

Ca'v shushed him with a scowl.

"You're a virgin?" Ca'v asked.

"No." Jaina replied. "There was someone before Jag."

"Jaina, did you tell Amba that you were a virgin?" Ca'v asked.

"No." Jaina answered honestly. "My friends knew Jag and I were waiting for our Wedding Night and they just assumed. They made me wear a virgin pin."

"A what?" Ca'v asked with a light laugh.

"A virgin pin. It's a badge of 'purity'." Jaina explained.

"So that's why Amba thought you were a virgin." Ca'v nodded with understanding.

"No." Jaina corrected her earlier statement. "There _was_ someone else there. Someone in the shadows. I couldn't see him. But I could _feel_ him through the Force."

"Did you say anything? Confront Amba?" Ca'v queried.

"No. I...I said I thought I should go." Jaina frowned again in concentration. "She...I can't remember...she.."

"Do you want to stop Jaina?" Ca'v asked, noting Jag's nervous demeanour.

"No." Jaina shook her head. "I'm just trying to remember..."

Ca'v made a few more notes whilst Jaina gathered her thoughts.

"Jaina?" Ca'v spoke up. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes." Jaina nodded. "I remember now. I remember it all."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia smiled into the sunlight as Jorj and his father created a stunning representation of the Imperial Palace in sand. It had started as a simple sand castle but had grown and grown exponentially both in depth and breadth.  
Leia wasn't at all sure who was enjoying himself more, Jorj or Han, but she was glad that despite her reservations they had made the journey to the Great Western Sea. It afforded Jorj some quality time with the man he had only recently started to completely understand was his father.  
Her thoughts drifted back over the past five years, from Jorj's premature birth to the prognosis that he may never walk or talk to the knowledge that despite leaping that hurdle, just about everything took him a little longer to grasp and longer still to fully understand.  
It had in some ways been easy for Leia. As his mother, she had suckled him and even if he hadn't completely appreciated the concept of 'Mama' at first, he knew at least where his breakfast, lunch and dinner came from.  
Han, however, had just been a tall man who seemed to share his space, when he wasn't away on business. Much as Jaina and Jacen were just two people who occasionally stopped by the place where he lived.  
But recently Jorj had seemed to turn a mental corner and come to realise who 'Papa' was and she was confident 'sister' and 'brother' were only a short neurological click away.  
Then her thoughts betrayed her and Leia began wondering what Jaina was going through. How she was coping with the revelations her psychologist was helping her to uncover. How those revelations would affect her and her new husband, Jag. And, of course, what those revelations might be.

Leia was unaware of Han's approach until he flopped down beside her, depositing sand on her towel. He slipped a voluminous shirt around her shoulders with a grin.

"Don't want you crisping up now, do we?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

She leaned in against him, one hand reaching up to lightly caress his chest hair.

"Thank you for bringing us here. I think Jorj has really enjoyed himself." She glanced up at him, a knowing grin spreading across her lips. "Not just Jorj I'd say."

"Yeah." He agreed, a hand creeping around her waist. "It has been kinda enjoyable. And it's not over yet! I figured as we don't do this very often, we should make a day of it. So I arranged for us to have dinner at the pier restaurant later."

Leia's mouth dropped open.

"And before you start to list your objections, first off I discussed it with Jaina before we left this morning and she thought it was a great idea. In fact, she thought it was such a great idea that she selected and packed what she said would be suitable attire for us all." He told her, closing her mouth with the upward movement of a single finger beneath her chin. "Plus, she said not only was it a great idea for _us_, but it would give her and Jag some time to talk and sort out their own thoughts and feelings before we get home wanting to know what happened."

"What did she pick out for me?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I dunno." He answered, running a hand through his hair. " Looked kinda white and sexy I think. Of course, that could've been mine!"

He grinned and Leia smiled back at him.

"Well...so long as Jaina's happy with it..." She mused. "Although I'm not sure I approve of being refused entry to our own apartment."

"I'll tell her that." He nuzzled her hair. "When we get home. Assuming they haven't had the entry code changed."

Her hand reached up into the hair at the nape of his neck and drew his face to hers for a tender kiss.

"Mama..." Jorj drawled as he plopped down in the space between her crossed legs. "Do I _gotta_ go to school?"

"I'm sorry Sweetheart." Leia smiled as she swiped his hair from his forehead. "But everybody has to go to School."

"Everybody?" Jorj asked in amazement.

"Ahuh." Leia nodded, adding her own tone of amazement. "Even your Papa."

"Yeah. I learned everything I know from the Hard Knocks of Life School on Corellia." Han told his son.

"Followed by the Imperial Academy at Carida." Leia added.

"Wow!" Jorj exclaimed. "Can I go there Mama?"

"Sadly, they no longer exist." Leia explained. "And you need more sunscreen mister."

"Oh man!" Jorj cried and Leia raised an eyebrow at Han who examined his fingernails.

"Fifteen standard minutes, then we have to go." Leia told Jorj as she sprayed him top to toe in sunscreen.

"Oh man!" He repeated.

"One more 'oh man' and I'll make it ten." She said.

"Oh...kay." Jorj grinned and raced back off to the shoreline.

"He gets _that_ from you." Leia pursed her lips at Han.

"That's my boy!" Han grinned. "So, you found somewhere to send him so he comes home with a more refined selection of phrases."

He started looking at the information Leia had gathered.

"The first three seem to have the best facilities and their reviews are excellent." She answered, scrolling to the first one for Han to look at.

"Have you _seen_ their fees!" Han blurted. "They have _got_ to be kidding!"

"That's the price of a good education." Leia said, watching Jorj jumping over the small waves as they lapped the shore.

"I'll need to sell a vital organ to pay for all of _this_!" Han mumbled.

"Not too 'vital' I hope." Leia smiled at him slyly.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving _that_ to medical research." He said, waggling his eyebrows. "Thought they might want it preserved for posterity. I'm thinking they could call it Corellian Masterpiece."

"Not necessarily my description but...oh, I thought you were talking about the Falcon." She let her ironic grin broaden.

Han let the padd drop to the towel.

"I dunno Jorj." Han called. Jorj turned to see what his father wanted. "You want Mama to come join us in a swim?"

"Yay!" Jorj screamed.

"Do not even _think_ about it!" Leia warned.

Han's grin turned lascivious as he slipped his arms beneath her knees and around her back.

"I'm warning you Han Solo!" Leia screeched as he rose to his knees and then his feet, his shirt falling from her shoulders to flutter to the sand.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Han whispered to her. "Insult my ship some more?"

"For starters!" She answered through gritted teeth. "Then I'll move to your manhood and when I've finished with it there'll be nothing left to preserve for posterity!"

"Promises, promises!" He grinned, by now at the shoreline beside Jorj. "Your Mama doesn't seem to want to get her hair wet, what do you say to that Jorj?"

"Haaaan!" Leia wriggled in her husband's arms.

"Wet. Wet. Wet. Wet. Wet." Jorj chanted excitedly.

"Can't argue with that." Han told Leia.

"If you dare...!" Leia started without finishing as Han waded thigh deep before dropping her into the water. Her squeal was matched in it's intensity by Jorj's laughter.

"You...!" Leia emerged from her drenching breathing heavily and spluttering.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame him." Han pointed at Jorj who was bent double laughing.

"You'll wait!" Leia hissed at Han before turning her attention to Jorj. "You wait right there Jorj Bailey Solo!"

Jorj wailed again and started racing up the beach with Leia following as soon as she was out of the water.  
Han laughed, watching his son trying to evade capture by his mother without success.  
When she caught up with him, her arms circled his waist pulling him into her embrace and kissing him repeatedly over his face and neck and head, laughing all the time.  
Yeah, he'd sell a kidney if that was what he had to do to give his son a half decent education and prepare him for his future.  
And he'd sell the other one for Leia if that was what he had to do to keep her safe and warm.  
Safe and warm!  
_Jaina_.  
Han realised he hadn't thought about his daughter since leaving her and Jag that morning to face their demons alone.  
With a deep sigh he made his way back to the hut they had rented, where he checked for any messages from home.  
There was one. From Jaina. Which he opened after another deep sigh. It was two words long and read. 'Come Home.'  
Han closed his eyes and exhaled.  
Stowing the comm link his attention returned to Leia and Jorj who were back in the water, splashing one other, screeching with laughter all the time. When Leia seemed to slip to her knees, Han's initial reaction would have been to rush to her aid. But he could tell she was doing it for Jorj's benefit by the way she looked up at him, cheekily laying the blame at his feet.  
Jorj didn't quite understand irony. His bottom lip trembled at the thought of causing his Mother to fall. Only her bright smile and soft, lilting voice soothed him and her arms cradled him to stem the flow of his tears.  
She pulled an apologetic grimace at Han who nodded his understanding and indicated with a sweep of his hand that she should join him.  
Leia's face showed her concern which she hid as she spoke to Jorj before heading up the beach to Han's side.

"Is it Jaina?" She asked, her voice loaded with worry.

Han glanced past her to Jorj who was now sitting at the water's edge, covering his legs with handfuls of wet sand.

"He's had a great time today, hasn't he?" Han asked.

Leia turned to smile as she watched Jorj play. "Yes. Yes, he has."

"Give him another five minutes, then call him in." Han said. "Think he'll need a nap before dinner?"

"Do you think _you'll_ need a nap before dinner?" She asked pointedly.

He curled his lip, dismissing the comment.

"Has Jaina called?" She queried.

"No. No, she hasn't." He lied. "You go get the little fella and I'll give her a call. Tell her we'll be home after dinner."

"You okay?" She asked, studying his face.

"Me? Sure. I'm fine." He forced a smile to his lips. "Just considering what to have for dinner."

She knew he was lying. And he knew she knew he was. But her soft smile told him she would play along because she also knew he'd come to her when he was ready. Trying to force the issue only risked pushing him away.  
She kissed his cheek and squeezed his upper arm tenderly, then made her way down to remind Jorj it was time to move on.  
Han didn't like lying to his wife.  
Maybe, once, it might have felt acceptable. But after everything they had been through, their relationship relied upon openness and honesty.

While Leia was helping Jorj wash the sand from his legs, Han sent a message home to explain they would return once they had been for dinner as planned. He closed the channel and switched the comm link off.  
It wouldn't be fair to Jorj, he told himself, to take him home after promising him dinner in a real restaurant.  
It wouldn't be fair to Leia, he told himself also, to ruin their day out by hustling them back home before it was really necessary.  
But mostly, it was Han himself who was scared of what he was going to have to face when he got home that made him delay their departure for as long as physically possible.  
He considered suggesting they stay the night and go back early in the morning, but he thought Leia might not consider that idea sensible. So, he turned on his cheeriest smile when Leia carried Jorj back to their small beach hut, with it's primitive facilities reminiscent of those on the Falcon in order to shower and change ready for their evening out.

Their meals had been exquisite.  
Expensive. But exquisite.  
Han tried to give the impression that he was quietly brooding over the cost of their dinner, but Leia knew him well enough to know the reason for his mood lay closer to home.  
When they had finished, they took a final stroll along the beach. Jorj rode his father's shoulders, his small hands looped around Han's ears. Leia, swinging her gold pumps in one hand, whilst her other arm lay wrapped around Han's waist.  
Han kept one hand across Jorj's feet, anchoring them to his chest. His other arm draped around Leia's shoulders, his thumb drawing lazily upon her exposed flesh.  
He'd been right about Jaina's choice of dress for her Mother. It had been white. Full length white satin with the thinnest of straps. And it _was_ sexy. Very sexy.  
By the time they had strolled back to their airspeeder Jorj had slumped forward, arms dangling limply as he slipped into his slumbers atop his Father's head.  
By the time they arrived back in their secure parking zone in their apartment block's underground lot, Leia too was asleep and nestled against her husband's shoulder. One dress strap had worked itself free and slid down her arm revealing to Han an attractive view of her cleavage.  
He stroked her cheek tenderly rousing her from her sleep.

"Sorry Sweetheart." He apologised. "But we're home."

Leia stretched and craned her neck to look at Jorj, secured in his safe-seat and snoring as Jaina had described, like a Wookiee.

"He looks so peaceful." She said quietly.

"Hmm." Han grunted. "If it wasn't for that damn noise!"

"Like father, like son." Leia teased as she climbed from the speeder.

"I do _not_ sound like _that_." He stated, climbing from the speeder also.

"Who says you didn't when you were his age?" She goaded. "Maybe you grew out of it."

"Honey, the only thing I grew out of..." He grinned down at her, one fist to his hip. "Was short pants."

"Mm. So I see." She mumbled under her breath, admiring his butt as he leaned into the speeder, cautiously unbuckled Jorj from his seat and lifted him slowly onto his shoulder careful not to wake him.

He sucked in a deep breath. "Think she'll still be up?" He asked, not needing to explain who he meant.

"Let's go see." Leia answered, certain that Jaina would be waiting for them.

She was right. As soon as they walked through the door Jaina was blocking their way, her face dark with anger, her foot tapping the floor.

"Where have you _been_?" She demanded.

"Shh!" Han pointed at the sleeping boy on his shoulder. "Let me get this little guy tucked up and then we'll talk."

"Fine!" She snapped once her Father had left the room. "I've only been waiting like for hours."

"_Jaina_." Leia admonished softly. "Don't be hard on him. You have no idea how scared he's feeling right now."

Jaina softened and smiled. "Sure I do. Want some hot chocolate?"

"That would be nice." Leia replied with a smile and followed Jaina through to the kitchen while Jag headed in the direction Han had taken.

Casting his shadow from the bedroom doorway, Jag watched as Han lovingly swept his son's hair from his face.

"Sleep well." Han whispered. "Dream some happy dreams."

"He's had a good day." Jag observed as he moved to kneel beside Han and watch Jorj as he settled into a comfortable position.

"One of the best." Han answered.

"You know. When I married Jaina." Jag said, quietly, his tone serious. "I made a promise. A promise to love her, to honour her and to protect her."

"I taught him to build a sandcastle today." Han said, seeming to ignore Jag's comment. "Took him an hour to understand what it was I was showing him to do and even though I could take him back tomorrow, there's no guarantee he'd remember. Or that he'd be able to do it again." Han looked Jag squarely in the eye. "Y'always think you can handle whatever life throws at ya. But sometimes son, nothing prepares you for what that son of a bitch sends your way."

"I'm not saying, 'that's it, your jobs's done'." Jag explained. "I'm just saying, we shoulder that burden together now. If you'll accept me."

Han regarded Jag.

"She's been my daughter a long time." Han growled.

"She'll be my wife longer." Jag countered, then smiled. "I'm in it for the long haul."

"Yeah. Figured as much." Han gave his half smile, half grimace look.

"Should I be jealous?" Leia asked, peeping round the doorway.

"We're comin'!" Han grumbled, climbing to his feet and watching Jag return to his place beside Jaina.

"Jorj settled?" Leia asked, linking her arm through Han's.

"Yeah. I doubt we'll hear from him again tonight." Han replied.

"Good." Leia grinned up at her husband. "All that sun's left me feeling horny."

"Nothing to do with the dozen oysters at dinner then?" Han teased.

"Well." Leia blushed. "Maybe just a little. Either the oysters or the company."

Leia let her hand caress Han's buttocks as they went to join Jaina and Jag.

"Jacen stopped by." Jag told Han as he and Leia sat on the sofa opposite. "He said he could take tomorrow's run on his own if you wanted."

"I'll call him. Thanks." Han said.

"And Uncle Luke called." Jaina said, staring at Leia. "He said he hoped the Wedding went well and was sorry he hadn't been able to make it, but that Mara had been in a healing trance and was feeling a lot better now."

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want to upset you before the ceremony." Leia glanced at Han for confirmation.

"I had to lie to him and act like I already knew." Jaina turned on her father now.

"And we're sorry." Han sounded contrite. "But it was a joint decision, made at the time with your best interests at heart."

"I didn't know what to say to him." Jaina snapped. "I'm sure he could tell that something wasn't right, but I think I covered."

"Great hot chocolate though." Jag said, his mug to his lips. He was watching Jaina from corner of his eyes through his drinks steam.

Jaina blinked at Jag, then rolled her eyes at herself. "Great hot chocolate is Jag's version of a 'trigger'. It reminds me to calm down. It also reminds me that you probably want to know about our meeting with Ca'v."

"Only if you want to talk about it." Leia advised.

"We just want to know that you're...you know...all right." Han added.

"Ca'v said she'd do what she could to maintain anonymity, but in all likelihood it would hit the newsreels by breakfast." Jaina folded her legs beneath her and Jag slipped his hand into hers. "If they haven't named me as the victim, chances are they will by dinner time."

"The newshounds can be pretty tenacious." Jag said. "Though I guess you two probably already know all about that."

"You could say we've had the occasional run in, yeah." Han commented.

"I'd rather you hear it from me." Jaina said, looking from her Mother to her Father.

Han and Leia looked at one another for confirmation, before nodding softly.  
Leia curled her legs up on the sofa and wrapped her arms around one of Han's, hugging it to her.  
Jaina took a drink of her hot chocolate and paused to collect her thoughts.

"Ca'v concluded that Amba may be a Fallanassi, able to use her telekinetic abilities to 'disappear' from security's visual recordings." Jaina informed them. "Those same abilities were probably used to project a sense of safety and warmth on me."

"She probably used them also to give Jaina the impression her access card wasn't working." Jag interjected. "And that her own apartment was in fact a neighbours."

"Wait a minute. This...this assault took place in your _own_ apartment? Sweet Mother of..." Han sighed, shaking his head.

"Go on Jaina." Leia urged. "In your own time."

"She made me feel...sounds so stupid now, but I felt...comfortable with her, you know?" Jaina continued. "I realise it was all an act now, but at the time..."

Jag withdrew his hand from Jaina's and circled her shoulders with it, tipping her a wink.

"We talked. She asked me if I had any doubts about marrying a man I hadn't slept with." Jaina took another drink of hot chocolate. "I said I had none at all. I asked her how she knew that Jag and I hadn't been together and she pointed to the pin the girls had made me wear."

"Pin?" Leia queried.

"Purity Pin. Or something like that." Jaina told her. "It's supposed to be worn to show you're proudly protective of your virginity and to warn off anyone from trying anything on. The girls thought it would be amusing. When she pointed to it, I just laughed. I said it was true that Jag and I were waiting for our Wedding Night, but that there had been someone before him. So it wasn't so much a 'purity pin' as a 'biding my time pin'."

A cloud seemed to darken Jaina's complexion.

"And just like that..." She said, quietly. "The whole room seemed to go cold. I said I should go, but Amba told me to stay. Insisted really. Said she had something to show me."

Jaina paused, again gathering her thoughts and emotions before looking up at her father.

"I don't know." Her eyes moved to her mother. "I'm not sure I can do this again."

Leia rose and moved to her daughter's side, Jaina's eyes tracking her as she moved. "You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to. What happened was personal to you. We're just glad that you've been able to tell somebody and that hopefully the perpetrator will be apprehended."

"Dad's not." Jaina observed. "He's angry. His anger's so large it's almost like another person in the room."

"_Angry!_ Of course I'm angry! Some piece of worm riddled filth took advantage of my little girl. _My_ little girl!" He stabbed an angry finger at his own chest. "And I wanna see him pay for what he's done! And I'm not just talking about a few years behind bars either."

"That's why it's so hard to tell you." Jaina said. "But if I don't, you'll only read about it or hear it on the newsreels and I want you to hear the truth. Not some journalists version of the truth."

"In your own time." Leia stroked Jaina's hair and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I..." Jaina exhaled. "I couldn't shake the coldness. I even said to her that it felt like a window had opened by itself. She said that it did that sometimes and how strange that I should comment on the very thing she wanted to show me. She said since I'd lived in the apartment building for a while maybe I could help her with the controls. Then she asked me to follow her into the bedroom."

Han's fists clenched and unclenched as Jaina spoke. Leia glanced his way, her face begging him to remain calm.

"I showed her how to lighten and darken the panes. And, even though there clearly wasn't a window open, I still felt cold." Jaina placed her mug on the low table. "I didn't feel scared though. I can't explain it. Somehow, she still managed to exude this sense of comfort. She talked about what an amazing City it was, how lucky she was to have found the apartment, how lucky _I_ was to have found someone to share my life with. She asked..."

"What is it Jaina?" Leia asked. "I can sense you blocking me."

"I can sense you probing me." Jaina countered.

"I'm sorry." Leia apologised and looked away before returning to sit beside Han. "I just wanted to know you were all right."

_You're worrying about the wrong Solo._ Jaina wanted to say. As well as sensing her mother's probe, she could also sense her father's intense agitation.

"She asked if I had ever wanted something so badly that I thought I'd die if I didn't get it." Jaina continued after another pause. "I said I'd wanted my own podracer when I was about eight but you guys wouldn't buy me one. She laughed at that. Said that wasn't quite what she meant. Said she knew what it was like to want something so badly it hurt inside. She made me feel sad. And then I did the stupidest thing. I asked her if it was _something_ or _somebody_ she was talking about."

"It wasn't stupid Honey, you were only asking what anyone in your shoes would have asked." Jag assured her with a gentle squeeze of her upper arms.

"She sat on the bed. Said it was difficult to explain. Said she knew what she was doing was wrong but that she couldn't help herself. She said it was like a drug, that she was addicted to it." Jaina closed her eyes. "Then she said she could stop, that she _would_ stop, if I would only help her."

"You're telling me this woman, this Amba, she helped this guy by luring you to him." Han growled. "That's just sick!"

Jaina leaned in against Jag, who held her tightly.

"She said I must be feeling tired. And, I did. She told me to lie back. And I did. She told me to close my eyes and she'd make me feel alive again." Jaina swallowed again. "And I did. I closed my eyes and I listened to her voice. I heard her talking about peace and tranquillity, about misty mornings and sunrises and sunsets. I heard a man's voice too. I couldn't hear his words but he was disappointed...angry even. I opened my eyes, only I couldn't see. And when I tried to move, I couldn't."

Jaina stifled back a sob and turned to Jag. "I'm so sorry Jag. I'm sorry for falling into her trap."

"You have _nothing_ to apologise for. You didn't _do_ anything wrong." He assured her, his fingers caressing her cheek.

"And was this the guy who attacked you? The one losing it with Amba?" Han asked.

Jaina shook her head and forced back more tears. "You don't get it. It was Amba, or whatever her real name was, who tricked me. It was she who put the blindfold across my eyes and bound my wrists to the bed. And it was Amba who exposed and fondled my breasts and Amba who pushed my skirt up and removed my underwear before she performed what Ca'v referred to as 'digital penetration'. Apparently, even though I didn't ask her or want her to do it, legally there's no such thing as female-on-female rape."

Jaina broke down then, curled into Jag's arms and sobbed.  
Han and Leia sat in silence, both from shock and sadness.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han sat on the edge of their bed contemplating what their daughter had told them while Leia finished her night time rituals and crossed from the 'fresher to stand before him.  
He looked up, inhaling.

"You smell nice." He told her.

"You smell like wet Wookiee." She ruffled his hair. "I still like it."

He smiled weakly and placed his hands on her hips. "So, if there's no such thing as female-on-female rape, are they even going to bother looking for this Amba or whatever her name is?"

"I don't know." Leia answered sadly and ran her fingers through his hair. "They took a description."

"That's something I suppose." Han sighed.

"Have you ever been tied up?" Leia asked.

"Sure. Lots of times." Han almost sounded proud. "Usually right before a damn good beating."

"I meant in bed!" She tousled his hair again.

"Oh. No. Not between the sheets." He grinned and slid his hands to her buttocks. "I usually manage to find other ways of occupying 'em."

"Blindfold?" She queried.

"Yeah. It's harder to defend yourself against the punches if you can't see where they're coming from." Her raised eyebrow told him to be serious. He shook his head. "No. No blindfold either. I may squint a little during climax but other than that I like to look where I'm going."

"I can't imagine being that out of control." Leia mused. "Jaina must have been terrified."

"Jag looked relieved though. Think he was suffering from penis envy?" He queried.

"Han!" Leia playfully slapped his arm. "He's a lovely young man who loves our daughter with all of his heart. And you should be glad she's found someone like him."

"Yeah. He's a good kid." Han agreed. "Not as great as me, but Hell they broke the mould when I was born!"

"You are so arrogant!" Leia smiled as she slipped from his grasp and headed toward her side of the bed. "Did you call Jacen?"

"While you were in the 'fresher." Han answered, swinging into bed. "Now, _there's_ a good kid. Offered to take the rest of the week's pick-ups on his own so we could help Jaina and get school arranged for Jorj."

"And you agreed?" She asked, settling herself beside him. "You know he meant in the Falcon, right?"

"I trust his piloting skills." Han assured her. "Besides, he knows I'd kill him if he so much as got a scratch on her beautiful hide."

"Could you even tell through all the rust?" Leia teased.

"She's gotten _your_ backside outta trouble more than once." Han slid down next to her. "A little respect wouldn't hurt once in a while."

Leia welcomed his embrace and they soon found their perfect position cuddled together.

"Oh." He added casually. "I noticed you got a message from Prince Smoulder when I called Jacen."

"What did it say?" She asked, her breath disturbing his chest hairs.

"I don't know." He replied defensively. "It was marked private. And encrypted."

"Ahuh." She tilted her head to regard him. "So what did it say?"

"Something about it being great hearing from you..." He shrugged a shoulder. "Would be nice to meet in person...hoped _I_ was well."

"He actually said that?" She asked.

"Well, no, but reading between the lines I think he probably would have said it. If he, you know, actually gave a damn." He waggled his eyebrows down at her. "Like I care. I got the Princess, he got the Witch!"

"Hmmm." She sighed, her chin on his breast. "I still wonder who got the better part of that deal."

"Have those oysters worn off yet?" In a swift motion he rolled her onto her back and leered over her. "Or would you like me to remind you?"

Leia's giggle as Han's mouth lowered to nibble on her neck carried all the way to the living quarters where Jaina huffed a response.  
After considerable debate she had insisted she bunk on the sofa, citing it as infinitely preferable to listening to Jorj snoring all night. It was only for one more night, she had argued, their married quarters would be available for them to populate from tomorrow.  
So Jag had capitulated and taken the cot in Jorj's room in Jaina's place.  
It wasn't so much that Jaina wished her parents be less..physical..it was just that she wondered when it might be that she and Jag find themselves comfortable enough to be at least _as_ physical. If not more so, considering their comparative youth.  
With another huff she turned over to see Jorj standing in front of her, one finger digging deep into a nostril.

"Does Mom let you do that?" Jaina asked and he removed the finger, wiping it on his sleep pants as he looked at her. "You need to go pee-pee?"

The boy shook his head, big brown eyes blinking at her.

"Just couldn't sleep huh?" She asked.

"He makes a funny noise." Jorj said of Jag. "Like tummy rumbles from his mouth."

"Yeah." Jaina laughed lightly. "That can keep you awake."

"Can I tell you something?" Jorj whispered, leaning forward confidentially.

"Sure squirt. You can tell me anything." She smiled at the thought of a Jorj-sized secret, imagining he was going to tell her about his fist size ball of boogers under his bed.

"I got a friend." Jorj told her.

"A friend?" Jaina tried not to sound deflated. "What, like a girlfriend?"

Jorj shook his head again, looking horrified.

"A boyfriend then. Well, never mind, I guess it had to be one of us." Jaina smiled lovingly at her little brother. "I'm pleased for you. Don't let him abuse you."

"He's my best friend." Jorj told her.

"Where'd you meet him? At school?" She asked.

"He's always been with me. Ever since I was born." He replied.

"Ahhh. Like an _imaginary_ friend." Jaina realised.

"He looks after me." Jorj added.

"That's nice. It's always good to have someone to look out for you." She said, pulling her blanket around her.

"He looks after _you_ too." Jorj continued. "And he wanted me to tell you he's sorry."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"He's sorry he couldn't stop what happened." Jorj explained. "But he said you and Jag are going to be okay. He said to trust him. He loves you. And he..."

Jorj looked over his shoulder, then back at Jaina.

"I'm not supposed to tell." He said, sullenly.

Jaina frowned as her eyes tracked the shadows but seeing nothing.

"Tell me what?" She demanded. "What's this 'friend' called? And what aren't you supposed to tell?"

"I can't!" Jorj tried to hurry past her, but Jaina caught hold of him tightly. "No! Please!"

"Hold still you little worm and tell me who this so called friend of yours is!" She demanded again.

"I'm not supposed to tell." He repeated.

"I promise not to tell anyone else." She assured him.

Jorj looked over where he had looked previously, nodding as if in understanding.

"You really, really promise?" Jorj asked.

"Cross my heart." She released one hand to demonstrate.

"Can I whisper it?" Jorj queried.

"Fine. Whatever." Jaina released Jorj, expecting him to high-tail it back to his bedroom. Instead, he edged forward, cupped a hand to his mouth and stood on tip-toes to whisper in her ear. 

Jaina's jaw dropped open and she pulled away from him. His face wore an abashed smile then he skipped off toward his bedroom.

Jaina looked over to where Jorj had been looking.

"You really there Anakin?" She breathed. Then rolled her eyes at herself. "Suckered!"


End file.
